Coming Home to You
by secamimom
Summary: When Bella is forced to go back to her hometown to take care of unfinished business, will she be able to leave the past behind her or is she just finally coming home?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I am one of those people who watch a movie or listen to a song and think "That would make a great fic." That is how this whole story came about. It is based on the movie Sweet Home Alabama. If you haven't heard of this movie you should really watch it. Seriously, it's one of my favorites. **

**Thank you to my beta for this story, juliegirl18. She helps me out so much, especially with commas. I suck at those, LOL. Thank you to Bella's Executioner for prereading for me. **

Bella grabbed her bike from the ground, yelling to her mom that she would be back before dinner. At ten years old, Bella was trusted enough to ride down the long dirt road by herself. In a town this small where everyone knew who she was, her parents felt she was completely safe. As much as she loved the peace and quiet of her small hometown, Bella still knew deep down that she was meant to go places, do things. She found herself riding her bike on this path almost daily because her best friend Edward lived at the end.

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen had been best friends since they were toddlers. When you saw one, you saw the other. Whether it was baking cookies with Esme Cullen or shooting BB guns with Charlie Swan, they were inseparable. Even when other boys his age had picked on Edward for having a best friend that was a girl, Edward had remained by her side.

Bella peddled her bike as hard as she could, her long brown hair blowing in the breeze behind her. Finally arriving at Edward's, she threw her bike down and ran into the back yard where she knew he would be. Flinging the door to the old barn open, she found Edward exactly as she had a hundred times before. He stood before her in an old pair of ripped jeans and one of his favorite flannels, a pair of old work boots on his feet. All were splattered with paint that had somehow not made it on the large piece of cardboard in front of him.

Edward loved to paint. He had begged his mom and dad for canvases like real artists used, but they weren't able to afford them at the time. So, Edward had settled for large pieces of cardboard that he would tack in front of him while he worked on his masterpieces. He often imagined that one day he would have his very own place to paint in peace and not have to hide away in a barn.

"Edward, whatcha doing?" Bella asked as she took a seat on one of the extra stools Edward had brought out for her one day. He figured since she spent as much time in here as he did, she should be comfortable.

"Nothing much. You ready to go?" he asked her as he began to pack away his painting supplies. He cherished every item he had. Not knowing when his parents would have the extra money to buy him more supplies, Edward made sure to take care of the ones he had.

Once he was all packed up, he walked over to Bella and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the barn. The two of them walked hand in hand down the well worn path behind the Cullen's property. They both knew this path very well since this too was a daily thing for them. Once they had reached the meadow, they both laid down in the tall wildflowers, hands still clasped between them.

After a few moments of silence, Edward turned to Bella, almost willing her to look at him. Finally feeling the sensation that he was watching her, she turned to him, brown eyes meeting green.

"Bella Swan, one day I'm gonna marry you," Edward told her with complete conviction. Bella looked over at him, smiling widely. Bella shook her head at him, laughing a little bit as she sat up. Edward followed suit, and sat up beside her.

"Now why would you wanna marry me, Edward?" she asked him as she held his hand tightly in hers.

"So that every day you can be the last person I see before I go to sleep and the first one I see when I wake up," he told her. They both smiled at each other and leaned in together, sharing their first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I am so thrilled at the feedback I got for the prologue. Like me, a lot of you were looking for a fic based on this movie. Hopefully, I can do it justice. I am hoping to include some of the plot points from the movie, but also include some original things. **

**Thanks to JulieGirl18 for beta'ing for me and Bella's Executioner for pre-reading. **

_The boy and girl ran through the rain, their hands clasped tightly together. As they fell to the grass together, their laughter filled the air around them. The two sat on the soggy ground smiling at each other, their laughter finally fading away. As the rain continued to fall, the boy reached over and placed the palm of his hand on the Girl's cheek._

_"I love you," he whispered before he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips._

Bella sat up quickly in the middle of the bed, confused for a moment. She hadn't dreamed of him in years and wondered why her subconscious decided to dredge him up now. When she had fled her small home town, she had tried to leave all thoughts of him behind. It had taken her years, but she had finally moved on... or so she had thought.

Lying back down on the bed, Bella tried to go back to sleep, but her mind refused to stop working. Rolling over to look at the clock, she decided to go ahead and get a start on what would probably be a very busy day. One of her best friends, Alice, was her self proclaimed-stylist. She was coming over later in the morning to help her get ready for the book event at one of the bookstores located here in New York.

Bella had always dreamed of becoming a writer and had finally done it. Spending every waking moment with either her nose in a book or a pencil in her hand writing had finally paid off. Her very first novel was being released today and they were holding a book signing event at a small bookstore she frequented. Although she was extremely excited, she couldn't help but be nervous about how her book would be accepted.

After her morning shower, Bella tried to eat something but couldn't due to the tight knot of nerves now presiding in her stomach. Her editor and all her friends she had asked to read her manuscript had loved it, but she knew that would be nothing against the book critics of the world. One horrible review and she knew her career would more than likely be over.

Deciding she needed something to keep her mind busy, Bella walked over, sat on the couch and began to flip through the channels on the television. Finding nothing to hold her attention, she finally settled on some early morning infomercial about some useless piece of kitchen gadgetry.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at Bella's door followed by a tiny high pitched voice calling her name. Shaking her head while laughing, Bella walked over and unlocked the door, letting her best friend inside. Alice might have been tiny, but she could put the fear of God in anyone. She had met her during her first week in New York while at a small boutique. Bella decided she needed to get rid of the clothing from her small town life and get a new wardrobe. Alice was arguing with the sales lady at the counter about something and Bella couldn't help but laugh at the frightened face of the clerk. Alice immediately introduced herself and claimed that she and Bella would be the best of friends. Seven years later and they couldn't be any closer.

Alice walked inside, arms full of garment bags and coffee. She was closely followed by one of Bella's other best friends, Peter. Bella met Peter while at a coffee shop a few months after meeting Alice. She was sitting at one of the small tables typing away on her laptop when she felt someone watching her. She looked up and found him standing in front of her smiling widely. He took a seat at the table with her and asked her about what she was working on. Blushing, Bella told him that she was working on her first manuscript. Peter continued talking to Bella and she felt the need to go ahead and let him know that she wasn't interested in a relationship. Once Peter had gotten over his laughing spell, he immediately let her know that she definitely wasn't his type. They had been friends ever since and Peter had even become her publicist once her book had gotten published.

"Okay, Isabella I am so glad you haven't bothered to get dressed or anything," she said, laying the garment bags across the back of the couch and motioning to the fact that Bella was standing in front of her with wet hair and a robe on. Bella knew that whatever she did this morning to even try to get ready would be erased by the hand of Alice and she was quite okay with that. Bella had enough to worry about on her own without having to worry about makeup, hair and wardrobe issues.

"We have several different outfits to choose from," she said, handing each of the garment bags to Peter to hold while she described them. "We have the typical little black dress, which might be a little boring, but you can never go wrong with it. I have a form fitting royal blue pants suit and I have a red sweater dress." Bella looked at each of the outfits and tried to decide which one spoke successful New York Times Best Selling Author.

"Isabella, if I can, I would suggest the pants suit. I think it would look lovely against the color of your skin," Peter said, handing Bella the garment bag holding the chosen suit. Alice nodded in agreement and Bella laughed.

"If you both already knew what outfit I should wear, why bother me with choices. You know I have always sucked at choices of any kind," Bella said as she laid the suit on her bed.

"Well, what would be the fun in that?" Alice asked as she and Peter pushed Bella inside the bathroom. "Now, it's time to do that makeup and hair."

A couple of hours later, Bella was standing in her living room all dressed and ready to go. A gentle knock at the door caused Bella to wonder who it might be. Opening the door, she saw a young man holding a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"I have a delivery for you, Miss Whitlock," the gentleman said. It still shocked Bella to this day to have someone call her by that name. After leaving her home town and beginning her writing career, Bella had taken on the name Whitlock as her pseudonym. The Whitlock name was a very historical one in her home town and she decided to use it rather than her own. She had often dreamed of living in the large white Victorian home on the Whitlock Plantation, but would settle with using the name.

"Thank you," Bella said, tipping the delivery man before shutting the door. She placed the large vase on the counter in the kitchen and pulled the card off to read it.

_Isabella-_

_I am so sorry that I am not able to be there with you today, but know that you carry my heart with you. _

_The best of luck to you today. You will be wonderful. _

_All my love,_

_Riley_

Bella had met Riley a little over a year ago. She had been coming out of her agent's office building and literally ran into him, dropping everything in her arms. He helped her pick up her belongings and asked her out for coffee. After coffee, they agreed to dinner later in the week. Bella enjoyed spending time with him and they began dating. Riley was a successful businessman who would soon become CEO of his parents advertising company. He owned an apartment in New York and a small country home outside of the city. He was completely different from _him._

Bella smiled as she leaned over to smell the bouquet. Riley was always doing sweet gestures like this for her. She had been sick once while he had been out of town. When he learned she was under the weather, he immediately had the chef from one of her favorite restaurants cook her up a batch of the soup she loved and had someone deliver it right away.

"Who are those from sweetie?" Peter asked as he admired the vase of flowers.

"Riley. He had them sent over as an apology for not being able to be here today," Bella said, handing the card over to Peter so he and Alice could read the sweet words he had written.

"That man is so sweet he makes my teeth hurt sometimes," Alice said, smiling as she handed Bella back the card. Bella nodded her head in agreement and placed the card on the counter in front of the flowers.

"Okay, we have got to get moving ladies," Peter said as he checked the time on his Blackberry. Bella and Alice gathered their things as Peter opened the door of the apartment.

The ride over to the book store gave Bella very little time to rid herself of the nerves that had crept back up on her. She noticed that the bookstore was a lot busier than usual and hoped that it was due to her event, but didn't want to get her hopes up.

The three of them walked, linked arm in arm, to the door of the store. Once on the sidewalk right in front of the door, Bella released the arms of her friends and took a few deep breaths to clear her mind. Noticing her hesitation, Alice turned back to Bella, offering her a smile of encouragement.

"Don't worry, Isabella. You will be wonderful and they will all love you," she said, opening the door allowing them all to enter.

**/CHtY\\CHtY/CHtY\\**

Several hours later, the three of them sat in Bella's living room sharing a bottle of wine and relaxing after a busy day. The book signing had been a complete success and Bella was completely floored by the amount of fans she had already gained. Numerous people had already read the book in the few short hours it had been released and gushed to her about how much they loved the characters. Bella could only hope that the critics would be so pleased.

"I am so proud of you," Peter said, refilling all their glasses. He lifted his glass in the air and waited for both Bella and Alice to follow suit. "To Isabella Whitlock, future New York Times Best Selling Author."

"To Isabella," Alice agreed, all of them clinking their glasses together before taking a sip. Bella was blessed to have such devoted friends and could only pray that those blessings would flow over into her career.

She went to bed that night, but instead of dreaming of book deals and future signings, she dreamed of the green eyed man from her past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta, Juliegirl18 for all her help with this story. Even though I am getting a little better with my commas, that doesn't mean that I don't need you. ILY bb! And thank you to Bella's Executioner for prereading for me.  
**

Bella pulled the dress up her body, slipping her arms in and adjusting the top. Smoothing the wrinkles out of the material, she stood in front of the mirror and admired the way it fit her perfectly. She was glad Alice had insisted on leaving the little black dress with her when she found out she and Riley would be going out tonight.

Riley would be by around seven o'clock to pick Bella up before they headed downtown to attend a party held by one of his parents' company's largest clients. He had never enjoyed the large social events he was forced to attend by his mother, but with a woman like Isabella by his side he would gladly suffer.

The car pulled to a stop outside of her apartment building and Riley stepped out, assuring the driver he would only be a few minutes. Stepping into the elevator and hitting the button for her floor, Riley suddenly felt the nerves he had been trying to hide all night sneak up on him. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He knew that he and Isabella belonged together, but for some reason he couldn't help but wonder what he would do if she didn't feel the same.

Bella slipped the earrings into her ears and checked her reflection one last time in the mirror before heading into the living room and stepping into her heels. Bella had never been one for dressing up, so she was glad that Alice had called earlier in the day to pretty much tell her exactly what to wear. Grabbing her clutch off the coffee table and glancing at the clock on the wall, Bella wasn't surprised by the knock on the door. Riley had perfect timing and she could always count on him to arrive exactly when he said he would. Another thing that was completely different from _him._

Riley stood before the open door smiling widely at Bella as she motioned for him to come inside. He reached over to her, cupping her face in his hands, and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You look beautiful, Isabella," he said, as she blushed and tried to hide her face. Blushing was something that no matter how hard she had tried, she had never been able to grow out of. There were plenty of times, she was sure, that she would have gotten away with so much more when she was younger if it hadn't been for her blush.

"Thank you, Riley. You look very handsome yourself," she said, flicking off all the lights in her apartment before walking over to him. She looped her arm through his and they walked out the door toward the elevator. Once inside, Riley turned toward her, giving her another quick kiss.

"I really hate that we have to spend the first night I am back in town at this boring party. With you looking the way you do, all I want is to walk back into that apartment and have my way with you," Riley said, burying his head in her neck and nibbling lightly at her skin. Bella giggled and tried to push him away as the elevator stopped, signaling they had arrived at the lobby.

"It's okay, Riley. Just think, once this is all over tonight, we can go back to your place and be all alone," she said winking at him before she walked out of the elevator. Riley walked quickly to catch up with her and looped his arm through hers.

Once they were in the car, Riley's nerves seemed to pick up again. He was bouncing his knee up and down, clutching Bella's hand tightly in his as they rode through the New York streets. Bella looked out at the passing scenery before looking back at him in confusion.

"Riley, I thought we were headed downtown. Why are we going this way? Did they change the venue?" she asked as the car came to a stop along the sidewalk.

"No. We just had one stop we needed to make before heading there," Riley said, grabbing Bella's hand and helping her from the car. Bella stood on the empty sidewalk looking at the familiar building they stood in front of. She was completely confused as to why Riley would bring her to her agent's office this late at night.

"Riley, I don't understand," Bella said, turning back around to face him. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she lifted her hand to cover it. Riley was before her, planted on one knee, holding a black velvet box in his hand.

"Isabella Whitlock, I love you and that love continues to grow each and every day. You made me the happiest man that day you ran into me in this very spot. I figured I would bring you back to this spot to ask you the question that could make me even happier. Isabella, would you make me the happiest and luckiest man on Earth and marry me?" Bella had tears running down her face as she stared at the man before her. She never in a million years dreamed that this would happen again.

_Bella threw her bookbag down on her bed and raced back down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. Her mother was at the stove stirring a pot of what smelled like her famous jam. _

_"Mama, I'm gonna head over to Edward's, okay?" Her mother laughed at her while shaking her head. _

_"Baby, you know you don't need to tell me that. If you aren't here at home, I know you're with him. Just make sure you're home before suppertime," she said, as Bella leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek._

_"Okay, Mama!" she yelled out as she ran out the front door. A few minutes later, Bella was finally walking into the old barn where Edward often resided, painting what he knew would be a masterpiece. _

_"Hey baby," he said, wiping his hands on the front of his pants and walking over to her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. No matter how many times they did this, Bella never tired of Edward's kisses. She knew that no one in the world could hold a candle to the way his lips felt against hers._

_"You ready to head out?" she asked him as he peppered her neck with kisses. Giggling when he bit down on the skin behind her ear, she pushed him away and raised an eyebrow at him. He tried to pout, but couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his face._

_"Yeah, let's go," he said, grabbing her hand in his and walking down the familiar beaten path to their meadow. Once there, they spread out the blanket they always brought and relaxed into one another. Time passed too fast for Edward as he shared kisses and touches with Bella. He knew they had to go home, but he hated it._

_"I have to go Edward," Bella said, pulling her shirt back on and buttoning it up. He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. Bella looked at him sadly, wishing there was something she could do to make him feel better. Suddenly, Edward's head shot up and he crawled over to where she sat on the blanket. He grabbed both of her hands and held them in his._

_"Marry me, Bella," he whispered, as he stared into her sparkling brown eyes. He had always known that he and Bella belonged together. Not everyone meets their soulmate when they're ten years old, but Edward was positive that he had indeed done just that. _

_"What? Edward, you can't be serious," Bella said, shaking her head, trying to understand what he was saying. Edward pulled her hands up and gently kissed each one._

_"I don't mean today or tomorrow, baby. I know we're young and people will call us crazy, but I don't care. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me, after we graduate, Bella. Please say you'll marry me," he pleaded to her, as he stared at her with his green eyes shining brightly. _

_"Yes, Edward. Yes, I'll marry you," Bella said, launching herself into his arms and kissing him passionately._

"Isabella?" Riley questioned, dragging Bella out of her past. She shook her head lightly, to remove the images she had dug up, not wanting them to taint this moment.

"Yes, Riley. Yes, of course I'll marry you," she said as Riley jumped up and placed the ring on her finger. He picked Bella up and pulled her tightly to his body as he spun them around and around the empty sidewalk. Bella couldn't help the giggle that escaped as he hugged her tightly. He placed her back down on the ground and cupped her face, kissing her deeply before breaking away and touching his forehead to hers.

"Thank you so much, Isabella. You have made me so happy," he said, kissing her gently again. Bella and Riley walked hand in hand and got back in the car to head downtown. Bella couldn't help but admire the solitaire diamond that now adorned her left hand. _He _had never been able to afford something so extravagant and she found herself missing the small diamond that had once been in its place.

"So, do you want to call your parents and share the good news now, before we head into the gala?" Riley asked as he handed her her clutch. Bella's eyes grew wide as she shook her head no. She knew that she had some things to take care of back in her home town before she could even think of sharing her news.

"No. It's just that I haven't been home in seven years and I just figure this isn't exactly the news you should share over the phone." Riley nodded his head and took her left hand in his, placing a small kiss above the ring.

"I understand completely. So, I take it you don't want to share the news with my mother and father quite yet then?" Bella shook her head meekly at him.

"It's okay. I would hate for your parents to find out from anyone else other than you. We'll tell them soon. So, you'll be planning a trip back home soon then?"

"Yes, I guess I should," Bella said as the car pulled in front of the large building the gala would be held at. Bella's nerves suddenly took over her, not from all the cameras flashing outside, but from the thought of having to go back to her home town. She hadn't seen her parents in seven years. She hadn't seen _him _in seven years. She didn't know how she was going to handle it, but she knew that if she was going to move on with her life and marry Riley, it had to be done.

Riley and Bella walked hand in hand through the throng of journalists snapping pictures and asking questions. They stopped at the top of the steps and were faced with Victoria and James Hunter, Riley's parents. Bella knew they would be here since it was their company that represented this client, but she hoped she would have a little more time to calm her nerves before facing them.

Victoria had never really taken to Bella's relationship with Riley. She figured she was just another fling that her son had to get out of his system before taking over the helm of the company. But as the months passed, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was something more serious. Victoria and James both walked over to where there son was standing and greeted the couple with hugs and smiles. While Riley conversed with his father, Victoria reached over and took Bella's left hand in hers.

Victoria squeezed Bella's hand a little tightly and Bella looked up into the shocked eyes of her soon-to-be mother-in-law. Victoria's eyes grew wide as she snatched Bella's hand up to her face to get a closer look at the large ring that was now there. Bella tried to smile at her but was sure it came out as a grimace.

"What's this?" Victoria all but shouted as the camera's flashed around the pair. Riley and James turned around from their conversation, shocked by her outburst. Riley stepped over to his fiance's side as his mother dropped Bella's hand.

"Mother, I asked Isabella to marry me earlier tonight and she agreed," Riley said, as questions began to be shouted from the audience they had somehow gained over the past few minutes.

The four of them turned slowly around and plastered fake smiles on their faces only after they agreed to talk more inside away from prying eyes. Bella could just imagine the headlines that would be all over the city's newspapers when she awoke in the morning. And on top of that, she now needed to plan a trip down south. She was headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Juliegirl18 for all her help and thanks to Bella's Executioner for pre-reading for me.**

Bella drove her rented Volvo down the long dirt path, finally arriving at the house that was still so familiar to her. She shut off the engine and grabbed the things she needed before stepping out. Even after seven years away, it seemed that he hadn't really changed a thing.

The cannas Bella had planted the spring before she left were still thriving. Although Bella had pestered him to paint the trim of the house the entire time they had lived here, it seemed that he still hadn't gotten around to it. She turned around, her back facing the house, and looked out at the large open field that stood before her. Growing up, Bella always thought it was too quiet around here. Now, she couldn't help but enjoy the serenity. There were no honking horns, no loud music blasting, no hustle and bustle. Bella was sure that if she listened intently enough, she would hear the birds chirping.

Hearing a car pull up, Edward walked casually out of the building out back, wiping his hands on the rag he had stuck in his back pocket. He had been working almost nonstop on his current project and welcomed the break. Coming around the side of the house, he paused when he saw a woman standing in his front yard. She was dressed way too frilly to be from around these parts, so he assumed she was lost.

"What can I do you for today, m'am?" Edward asked, smirking widely at his lame attempt at flirting. He slowly approached the lady, whose back was still turned to him.

Bella's breath caught as she heard his voice. There was no mistaking it was Edward, his southern drawl making her stomach quiver like it always had. Bella took a deep breath, steeling her nerves, and turned to face the man she hadn't laid eyes on in seven years.

Edward was still as handsome as ever. His copper colored hair was still in dire need of a haircut and his eyes were still that shade of green she had always loved. He was wearing a tight white v-neck t-shirt that showed off the muscles that he had always worked to up-keep, jeans that were probably around when she still lived here, and his feet were bare.

"Well, I'll be damned. If it isn't Bella Cullen," Edward said, as he smirked at his wife. To say that he was shocked would be a complete understatement. He hadn't seen Bella in five years, but it had been even longer since he had spoken to her. She was just as beautiful as she had always been. Her skin was still the creamy white color he had always adored and the apples of her cheeks had even blushed the pale pink she was famous for. Her brown hair had grown much longer than it had been since he last saw her and she was definitely dressing different. Long gone were the days of Bella in holey jeans and t-shirts. She was wearing some kind of tight ass blue jeans and a blue top. She knew he had always loved blue, but was almost positive she hadn't done that on purpose.

"It hasn't been Cullen for years now, Edward, you know that," Bella shouted as she stalked over to him. She wanted to wipe that damn smirk off his face and planned to do so.

"Well, technically you're still legally a Cullen," he said as he leaned against the fence post beside him. Bella wrinkled her eyebrow in annoyance, something Edward had always found cute.

"Yeah, well if you'd sign the damn papers it wouldn't be that way," she said, pushing the envelope she was holding into his chest. Edward looked down at the familiar papers and closed his eyes, letting the memory wash over him.

_Bella had been gone for six months. He had spoken with her family and all their friends, every day trying to find out where she was. No one had heard from her and if they had, they sure as hell weren't sharing the information with him._

_He leaned back on the old couch, bringing the bottle of beer up to his mouth and taking a huge gulp. He had been drinking much more than he ever had in the past six months. It was the only thing that numbed the pain and loneliness he felt when he came home to an empty house. When the door bell rang, Edward stood up and staggered over to the door. He had already drank a whole six pack and was feeling okay._

_He swung open the door and a woman he didn't know stood before him. Wondering what she wanted, Edward rose his eyebrows in question, not saying a word._

_"Edward Cullen?" she asked him, as she held tightly to an envelope in her hands._

_ "Yeah," he said, and she thrust the envelope in his hand and walked back down the porch of his house to her shiny black car. Edward slammed the door and walked to his kitchen table. He put the large manila envelope down on the table and eyed it while he finished his beer. His curiosity getting the better of him, he sat down and opened the envelope._

_ Trying to get through the legal mumbo jumbo and figure out exactly what this was in his hands, Edward let his eyes roam over the words on the front page. It was from Bella. It was divorce papers. Bella had filed for divorce._

That wasn't the last time Bella had sent him divorce papers. She had done it quite frequently at first, but Edward had refused to sign them every time. He couldn't believe that she was so quick to let go what they had.

Bella had been furious every time he had refused to sign the papers. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't just sign the damn papers and let her go. They hadn't even spoken in seven years and she couldn't understand why he would want to remain married to someone he didn't even speak to, let alone see.

"You've got to be shitting me. You came all the way down here just to hand deliver these to me?"

"Just sign the damn papers, Edward. Let's get this over with. I have a plane to catch," Bella said as she threw her arms up in the air in exaggeration.

"You show up here after seven goddamn years without no warning and just expect me to do as you please? No hello, no how ya' doin'?" Edward asked, as he pushed off from the fence post and paced the ground in front of her.

"Edward, be serious. Just sign the damn papers. I was charged every single time you sent these back to me," Bella said, pointing a finger toward him.

"Well, I thought maybe you'd get the message. Seems like you haven't," Edward said, smirking at her again as he walked off toward the house. Bella was getting angrier and angrier the more he spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?" she practically screamed at him as she walked behind him.

"Leaving. What? You think you're the only one who knows how to walk away?" Edward asked her as he stepped onto the porch.

"Let's be civilized about this so I can just go back home," Bella whined as she stepped onto the porch.

"Home? You think big ol' fancy New York is your home? You once thought of this place as your home. I bet your folks don't even know you're here, do they?" Edward asked as he turned back around to face her.

"Don't bring my parents into this. I came here to get you to sign these first, then I'll go see them."

"You think I'm stupid, Bella. You walk your pretty little ass back to that car and go see your folks, then _maybe_ we'll talk," Edward said, before turning and walking into his house. He was furious that she had come back just to get him to sign those damn papers. He figured that after he sent the damn things back to her dozens of times she had finally got the picture that he wasn't giving her a divorce.

"Edward Cullen!" Bella screamed as she stood in the doorway of what used to be their home. "You stupid, stubborn asshole. The only reason you won't sign these fucking papers is because you know I want you to." Edward walked back to the doorway and faced Bella again.

"No, Bella. The only goddamn reason I ain't signing these papers is because you are a selfish, stuck up bitch and I'd like nothin' better than to piss you off," Edward said before slamming the door in her face and locking it. He stalked off to his kitchen and pulled a Budweiser from his fridge and swallowed most of it down in one gulp. Bella always knew how to piss him off and it looked like she sure as hell hadn't forgotten how to do that over the years.

Edward walked back into his living room and was shocked to see his front door standing open. Turning around, he was faced with Bella lounging on the couch, smiling.

"You might want to make sure the next person you lock out of your house doesn't know where the spare key is hidden," she said, tossing it back to him. Edward rolled his eyes and stalked off to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Bella sat in the living room and waited for Edward to stop his pouting. She looked around at the home she once shared with him and realized he hadn't changed anything at all. All the pictures of them, from childhood to their married life, still adorned the walls. The same ratty furniture decorated the living room, but he had at least invested in a wide screen television. She was pretty sure that there was definitely no female influence in the house and she wasn't so sure why this delighted her.

A few minutes later, red and blue lights lit up the outside of the house and Bella looked out the window, shocked at what she saw.

"Edward, tell me you didn't call the sheriff? You know that old bastard hates me!" she screamed as Edward walked out of his bedroom, smirking. He walked over to the front door, swinging it open so the man could enter. Bella had made a run for the back door, but was too late to escape.

"Jelly Belly," the man called, as he spotted her through the door way. Bella swung around smiling widely at the voice she hadn't heard in years.

"Emmett McCarty!" she yelled, as she ran and jumped into his arms. Emmett twirled her around in his arms, delighted to see Bella. He hadn't seen her since she left town and was thrilled that she was home again.

"I can't believe you're the sheriff, Em. How the hell did you pull that off?" she asked, slapping him across the chest as he placed her feet back down on the floor.

"Lots of hard work," he said, laughing along with her. Edward stood by, still pissed off, but couldn't help the smile that graced his face at the reunion before him. If Bella thought she wasn't missed around here, she was very highly mistaken.

"Can you please act a _little_ professional here," Edward said as he grabbed Emmett by the arm. "We have a case of breaking and entering here," he said, pointing at Bella.

"Now Bella, you can't go breaking into people's homes. It just ain't right," Emmett said, as he tried to find his voice of authority.

"I wasn't breaking and entering. I used a key," she said, pointing at the table where Edward had thrown the key.

"Yeah, but you don't live here anymore," Edward said, pointing an accusing finger at Bella. Emmett shook his head in what appeared to be disappointment.

"He's right, Bella. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you in."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thanks to Juliegirl18 for beta'ing for me. Thanks to Bella's Executioner for prereading. Thanks to Starz for always showing Sweet Home Alabama on my TV and getting me in the mood to write, LOL.**

Victoria Hunter sat in her office thumbing through the hardback novel she recently picked up from the book store. She figured it would be bad press if the future mother-in-law of the author didn't at least buy a copy of it. She couldn't bother herself with actually reading the book though. She had more important things to do with her time so she had one of the interns at the company read it for her. The only reason the book was now back in her possession was because the intern had fallen in love with the book so much that she begged Victoria to get it signed for her by Isabella.

Flipping to the back of the book, Victoria admired the photograph of Isabella on the inside of the dust jacket. She truly was a beautiful girl, but something about her just didn't sit right with Victoria and never really had. It always felt like she was trying to hide something from everyone and now that she had agreed to marry her son, she intended to find out just that.

"Mrs. Hunter," Victoria's assistant, Bree, called out as she entered the office. Victoria had given Bree very specific instructions last week and was hoping she was delivering good news.

"Yes Bree, tell me you've found something," Victoria said, placing the book down on her desk and leaning forward in anticipation. She had advised Bree to look through all available records in the state of Alabama and find anything she could on Isabella Whitlock and her parents.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hunter. I checked every record available for the state of Alabama and there was nothing found on any of them," she said as she flipped through the pages of the notebook in her hand. "It seems as though Charles, Renee and Isabella Whitlock don't even exist. I couldn't even come up with something as simple as a parking ticket for any of them."

"Darling," James said as he entered his wife's office, "please tell me you still aren't on this wild goose chase?" Victoria had shared with her husband her feelings about Isabella, but he had tried to discourage her.

"I'm sorry James, but there is something about that girl that just isn't right. Don't get me wrong, she seems to be a nice girl, but I can tell she is trying to hide something. Bree said that there isn't even a record for her or her parents in the entire state of Alabama. Now tell me, how is that possible?" Victoria asked her husband, trying to convince him that she was right.

"I don't know how to explain it, but maybe you should keep your nose out of it. Riley will be extremely put off if he finds out you have been snooping around his fiance's past," James told her as he walked out of the office.

Victoria dismissed Bree from the office telling her to search again. She was adamant that there had to be something she had missed the first time. She wouldn't let her son marry that girl without first finding out exactly what she was hiding.

**\\CHtY/CHtY\\CHtY/**

Bella sat in the back of the police cruiser ignoring Emmett as he tried to make small talk with her. She couldn't believe that Edward had called the cops on her, but the fact that Emmett was actually taking her to the police station was the icing on the cake.

"Come on Bells," Emmett said, trying to get some kind conversation going, "talk to me. I've missed you. Hell, we've all missed you." Emmett glanced back in the rearview mirror at Bella, but she still sat with her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her eyes narrowed in anger. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Edward, but when he called and said that Bella was back in town he went along with it, for old time's sake.

Edward convinced Emmett to take Bella down to the station, saying that she was being arrested, so that he could call her parents. If after seven years she hadn't visited them willingly, he knew that she never would so he decided to give her a push in that direction.

Relaxing back down on his couch after having a good laugh at Bella's expense, Edward picked up the phone and dialed his in-law's number. Although he didn't talk with them as much as he had in the months after Bella left, he still kept in touch with both Charlie and Renee regularly.

"Whatcha need?" Charlie said as he answered the phone.

"Charlie, what's up old man?" Edward said in greeting to the man he still considered to be a second father.

"Edward, what can I do for ya? You ain't calling to cancel on me for Saturday morning's huntin' gig are ya?" Charlie asked.

"Nah. Why would I do that? But I do have some interesting gossip for ya, if ya care to hear it," Edward said, before taking a swig of his beer. Charlie might be a man, but Edward knew he couldn't pass up a bit of gossip.

"Well now, son, that's just a stupid question. You know I wanna hear it," he said, laughing.

"I just had an interesting visitor come by my house earlier. It was quite a blast from the past I might say," Edward said, baiting Charlie.

"Well you can't leave me hangin' like that, boy. Who was it?" Charlie asked.

"You're never gonna believe it."

"Boy, if you don't tell me who it was, I'm gonna go over there and whoop your ass until ya tell me."

"She's gonna be pissed I told ya."

"I don't give a damn if she's pissed... wait, she? Who the hell was it?"

"Bella."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Bella." Edward could hear a commotion on the other end of the phone and then suddenly another voice came over the line.

"Edward, are you serious right now? You aren't shittin' us are you?" Renee Swan practically screamed in the phone at him.

"No Renee, I'm not shittin' ya," Edward answered, laughing a bit at Renee's bluntness. "She came by to handle some unfinished business with me."

"Well, what the hell are ya waitin' for? Lemme talk to my daughter," Charlie said.

"Ya see, that's the problem. She's at the police station."

**/CHtY\\CHtY/CHtY\\**

Emmett led Bella inside the police station and into the holding cell. He didn't bother finger printing her or any of that other shit since this wasn't a real arrest, but he figured he should probably lock her inside so she wouldn't run. Bella was known for her running.

The front door to the police station opened and Emmett's smile widened. Charlie Swan walked in like he owned the place. Up until he retired his position as Chief of Police two years ago, he practically lived here.

"Where's she at, Em?" Charlie asked as he came up to the front desk. Edward had explained to Charlie that Bella wasn't really under arrest and that he just wanted to make sure that he and Renee had a chance to see their daughter again before she hauled ass back to New York. Charlie thanked Edward for telling him, but let him know that if he knew his daughter like he thought he did, she was gonna be pissed. Edward agreed, but said he could handle anything Bella threw at him.

"She's in the holding cell, Chief," Emmett answered him. Although Charlie had been retired and Emmett was now the police chief, it was still what most people in town called walked back towards the holding cell, intent on seeing the daughter he hadn't laid eyes on in seven years. Bella sat on the small cot against the wall, her arms still tightly folded in front of her chest. Charlie could practically see the anger coming off in waves from Bella. In that moment, he felt a little sorry for Edward because he was sure Bella's mind was cooking up some type of revenge.

"Baby girl," Charlie said as he opened the cell door. Bella whipped her head around quickly at the voice of her father. She had figured out within a few moments of arriving at the police station that she wasn't really under arrest. Edward had evidently been involved with the whole thing and had chosen to call her parents.

"Daddy," Bella said, standing up and walking over to hug her father. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her daddy until this moment. She could admit now that seven years had been too long to stay away from her family.

"Bella, it's been too long. What do ya say about us gettin' ya outta here and headin' on over and seeing your Mama? I'm sure she's paced a hole in the carpet by now," Charlie said, throwing an arm over his daughter's shoulder and leading her out of the police station.

"I think that sounds great, Daddy."

**/CHtY\\CHtY/CHtY\\**

The ride to Bella's childhood home was unnervingly quiet. It seems that in the seven years she had been away, her daddy's ability to carry on a conversation hadn't improved. As they pulled into the driveway of the double wide Bella grew up in, Bella took a deep breath and prepared herself for the reunion with her mother. Renee might have been a simple woman, but she loved her family. Bella knew that she would take a lot of heat for not visiting her family and talking with them more than she had.

Bella looked up to the front porch and saw that Renee had stepped outside when she saw the old truck pull up. Stepping out of the truck, she placed a tight smile on her face as she walked up to her mom. Renee squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around Bella the minute she stepped in front of her.

"Oh Thank Lord," Renee whispered quietly as she rocked her daughter back and forth in her arms. She knew this day would come, but didn't think it would take seven years. Renee had truly been hurt when Bella suddenly left town years ago, but she couldn't blame her. All she ever wanted for her daughter was to escape this town and make something of herself and she had done just that. Pulling Bella away from her and holding her at arms length, she looked her up and down.

"Good Lord, baby doll!" Renee exclaimed. "Don't they feed you in that big ol' city? You are just skin and bones. Why don't you just come inside and let me get you some supper heated up?" Charlie opened the front door for his wife and daughter and allowed them to enter first.

"That's okay, Mama," Bella said as she looked around the living room. Nothing had really changed at all. Her old school photographs still lined the walls and her mother's porcelain bell collection stood on the shelves collecting dust. She thought that after seven years something in this God forsaken town had changed, but it seemed like nothing had. "I'm really tired. I had a busy night and I think I am just gonna head to bed."

"Yeah, I heard about your busy night," Renee admitted. "I see where your priorities in this town lie. First you go see Edward, then jail and then finally your parents." Charlie sat down in his old recliner as his wife and daughter prepared to have a talk that was long overdue.

"Mama, you know it wasn't like that. I had some unfinished business to take care of with Edward and then he pulled that stupid crap with Emmett. You know I was gonna come by and see you before I left tomorrow morning. Besides, I have some very important news to tell you." Renee and Charlie both looked to Bella, wondering what on earth her news could be. They knew she had published a book recently, but other than that they had no clue what was going on in their daughter's life.

Bella walked over to her mother behind the kitchen counter and held out her left hand, the diamond sparkling in the light from the fixture above. Renee squealed and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling it to her face.

"Would you look at that Charlie?" Renee exclaimed as Charlie walked over to see what all the fuss was about. "Tell me all about him baby doll? What's his name? What does he do?" Bella smiled at her mother, thankful that she had taken this news so well. She was afraid she wouldn't, but knew deep down that she only wanted her daughter to be happy.

"His name is Riley Hunter. He is next in line to become the CEO of his parents advertising company. I love him, Mama. He's so great and he treats me wonderfully. He makes me happy," Bella said as she looked at her parents. Renee pulled Bella into a tight hug, rocking them slightly back and forth.

"That's all that matters, baby doll. As long as he makes you happy, that's all that matters."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Juliegirl18 and my prereader Bella's Executioner. Sorry for the lack of review replies. I've been busy with holiday stuff and figured you guys would rather have the chapter than a reply. **

Bella woke up quickly after almost falling off the small twin bed in her childhood bedroom. She didn't take much time to look around last night, choosing instead to just take a quick shower and fall immediately into bed. Looking around now, she realized that nothing here had really changed at all. The walls still had that awful floral wallpaper on them that she had dreaded during her teenage years and all her writing awards still hung in frames along the wall.

Marrying Edward only days after graduating high school, she immediately moved in with him and left everything but clothing behind. She wanted to begin her new life as a married woman and leave all her childish things behind. She was finally becoming a grown up and couldn't wait to be on her own. She hadn't realized at the time just how alone she would be.

_After they had gotten married, Edward started working the next week at the local mill in town. They hadn't even had time to have a proper honeymoon, opting only to spend one night at the motel in town. Bella chose to stay at home for the first year while Edward worked and planned to start classes at the local community college the following year. _

_Bella took to her role of housewife well. She cleaned their house, did their laundry and made sure that Edward had a hot meal waiting for him every day when he got home from work. All went well the first couple of months they were married, but it soon changed._

_Edward began to come home late, missing supper all together. Bella threw away countless meals that sat on the table for hours waiting for Edward to consume. _

_Tonight, he was late again. Usually Bella went to bed and avoided the situation all together, but tonight she was fed up. She left the plate of cold food on the table, turned off all the lights in the house and sat on the couch in the dark waiting on him to get home. _

_Around one o'clock in the morning, a pair of headlights finally panned through the living room as a car pulled in the driveway. After a few minutes of fighting with the front door lock, Edward finally stumbled into the house. Bella stood up from the couch and flicked on the lamp beside her. Edward stumbled a bit in shock, but then looked over at her. She could tell he was completely plastered and wondered if every time he came home late was he drunk._

_"Bella," Edward slurred, "you should be in bed baby." He stumbled over to her, taking her hand to lead her to the bedroom. _

_"No, Edward. Where the hell have you been?" she demanded, snatching her hand back from her husband._

_"Me and the guys from the mill went out after work for some beers, that's all."_

_"For seven hours? For seven fucking hours Edward?" Bella screamed at him, finally letting her outrage show. _

_"Would you shut the fuck up with the yelling? Goddamn, I didn't realize when I got married I was really gaining another mother," he grumbled as he sat down on the couch._

_"Don't start that shit with me. Is that where you've been every night that you've come home late? You left me at home and went out with your friends?" Bella began to pace the floor in front of Edward as he groaned at her._

_"Yeah, I have. So fucking what?" _

_"So fucking what? So fucking what? I do nothing but sit at home. I don't get to go out with my friends and drink and have a good time. Edward, since we have gotten married I have done nothing but take care of you. You haven't had to worry about laundry, cleaning or even cooking. Do you even remember the last time we sat down and ate together, Edward? Three weeks. I have had food on that table for you every night for three weeks and I have had to throw it away because you don't bother to show up," Bella said, tears falling down her eyes. _

_"Yeah, well nobody fucking asked you to do that!" Edward yelled as he stomped off to the bedroom._

After that night, things changed a little bit. Edward still liked to go out drinking with his friends, but he did tend to call if he was going to be late. Bella couldn't help but think that that particular night was where everything went down hill.

Deciding to finally get up, Bella chose to go the casual route today and slip on some jeans and a blouse paired with some knee length boots. Bella planned to have her daddy drive her to Edward's this morning and pick up her rental car. She prayed that he wouldn't be around and she would be able to slip out before another impromptu reunion took place. After picking up her car, she planned to go by the bank in town and withdraw some money since it looked like she would be here a few more days than originally planned.

Charlie dropped Bella off at the end of Edward's driveway and told his daughter to call him if she needed anything at all. He hoped she wouldn't call him wanting help in hiding a body. He knew she was furious with Edward for the stunt he pulled last night, but he hoped that she realized he was only trying to help both her and them out.

As Charlie pulled away, Bella hoped that Edward wasn't at home or at least didn't hear the rumble of the truck leaving. Creeping slowly up the driveway, Bella looked around to see if she could spot Edward anywhere in the yard.

Edward stood at the window in his living room, laughing at Bella as she tried to stealthily make it to her car without being noticed. When he saw Bella make it to the car and open her door, he stepped out on the front porch and couldn't help but fuck with his wife a little bit.

"Hey honey," Edward said, purposely dragging out the pet name he knew she hated. Bella looked up at Edward, her jaw practically on the ground and eyes wide with surprise.

_"Holy fuck,"_ Bella thought to herself as she stared at Edward. He stood on the front porch clad in nothing but a pair of jeans that hung lowly on his hips. There was no band of underwear showing so she assumed that Edward hadn't taken to finally wearing underwear in the past seven years. _Thank God. _She couldn't stop herself from licking her lips as her eyes took in the site of a shirtless, sweaty Edward.

Edward saw Bella's eyes roam up and down his body as she checked him out. He didn't bother to hide the smirk that crossed his face as he realized that he affected her as much as she did him. He could definitely use this bit of information to his advantage.

"Hey Edward," Bella said as she tried to shake her previous thoughts from her head. "I was just coming by to pick up my rental car. I've got some things to do in town. I didn't mean to disturb you." Bella tried to be as civilized as possible, knowing that it would be the only way she could get him to sign the divorce papers so she could go back to New York.

Edward walked down the steps and made his way over to where Bella stood by her car. She looked just as beautiful today as she had yesterday when he first saw her after five long years. The boots she was wearing made her legs look incredibly long and he couldn't help imagining them wrapped around his waist as he thrust his body against hers.

"You know I don't mind you leaving anything of yours over here. It is your house too, after all," Edward said, leaning in closer to Bella as she backed up against the side of her car. Edward began to notice that she was breathing a little quicker and had to hide the smile that wanted to grace his face.

Bella almost moaned out loud as she caught a whiff of Edward as he leaned in closer to her. He smelled clean and sexy and totally Edward. Edward leaned in so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. _Oh my God, he's gonna kiss me... and I think I might let him. _

"As a matter of fact, honey, you can leave yourself over here anytime you want. I certainly wouldn't mind having an overnight visit with you, if you know what I mean," he whispered in her ear before pulling away from her and waggling his eyebrows. Bella couldn't believe that she had let herself get wrapped up in the moment. For God's sake, she was going to let him kiss her.

"You stupid, stubborn asshole!" Bella screamed at him as she repeatedly punched his arm. Edward laughed at Bella, noticing that she was clearly frustrated with his antics. "I come to town wanting you to sign divorce papers and all you can do is wonder how you're gonna get me in bed. Ugghhh."

Bella threw herself into her car and slammed the door, glaring at Edward the whole time.

"See ya later, honey," he said, waving at Bella as he stood on the porch. He laughed at her as she fought with the gears in the car, trying desperately to escape his sight. After finally getting the car into gear, Bella reversed out of the driveway and headed in to town.

**A/N: So, I have been starting to read quite a few new (well, they're new to me LOL) stories lately. Here are a few you should check out.**

**Fridays at Noon by troublefollows1017**

**No Place Like Home by tellingmelies**

**Parenthetical Love by LyricalKris**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thanks to Juliegirl18 for beta'ing for me. Thanks to Bella's Executioner for pre-reading and for pimping the hell outta this little story on Twitter. **

Parking her car in front of the bank in town, Bella pulled her cell phone out and dialed her lawyer's number. She needed to let Mr. Jenks know that she would get the papers returned to him as soon as possible, and this time there would be a signature on that line if it was the last thing she did.

"Jenks Law Associates. How can I help you today?" the bubbly receptionist said in greeting.

"Yes, this is Isabella Whitlock. I need to speak with Mr. Jenks."

"Hold please." Bella sighed and decided she might as well go ahead and start her errands knowing that she could be on hold for quite a while. Holding the phone between her ear and shoulder, she grabbed her purse and got out of the car.

Bella was realizing that not only had nothing changed in her former home, but nothing had changed in the whole damn town. She knew that she was going to have to go inside, seeing as Mr. Newton hadn't even had an ATM installed at the bank.

As Bella made her way to the front entrance of the bank, her phone still to her ear, she heard a loud catcall come at her from across the street. Suddenly frustrated with everything that was happening, Bella turned around and decided to let the fucker have it.

"Listen here you ass..." Bella said as she turned around, but stopped short when she realized who the whistles were coming from. She quickly hung up her phone, tucking it back in her purse as she ran across the street.

"Jasper Hale! Oh my God, I haven't seen you in forever!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly. Jasper had always been one of Bella's best friends and she suddenly regretted not keeping in contact with him throughout the years.

"Well if it isn't Bella Swan, or should I say Isabella Whitlock?" he questioned her as her face blushed profusely. Jasper knew immediately why Bella had chosen the surname Whitlock as her writing name when he read about it in the papers. Growing up, Bella had always had a fascination with his ancestors and the stories that his parents would share with the two of them about the Whitlock Plantation. It had always been a dream of hers to be a Whitlock and live in the gorgeous white house on the hill and now, in a way, she was a Whitlock.

"Shut up!" Bella said, slapping him slightly on the arm. "So, how have you been? Anyone special?" Bella had been one of the first, and probably the only person besides his parents, that Jasper had come out to. It was hard keeping a secret so big in a town this small, but he didn't want to lose any friendships that he had.

"Nope, no one special for me. I know you've got someone special though, read all about it online. Mr. Riley Hunter, future CEO of some big advertising agency. Ms. Bella Swan has done gone and captured her a big ol' city man," Jasper said, laughing as Bella continued to slap at his arm playfully.

"He's great Jasper, really. He treats me good and he loves me," she said as Jasper threw his arm around her shoulder and walked with her back across the street.

"Well of course he does, sugar. Nothing but the best for you," he said as they stopped in front of the bank.

"Listen Jasper, I've got some stuff to do around town, but we should definitely get together again before I leave. Okay?" Bella said as she hugged him one last time.

"Sounds like a plan, darlin." Bella smiled, watching Jasper make his way back over to his truck.

Bella opened the door to the bank and walked inside, wondering who else from her past she might come in contact with today. She waited in line behind a few people and was fumbling through her purse for her bank card when the teller called for the next person in line.

"I see you guys still haven't gotten an ATM machine installed, so I just need to withdraw some money," Bella said, not bothering to look up from her purse.

"Yeah, Mr. Newton says that it's better if we maintain contact with the customers," the teller said, in a sweet southern voice. Bella immediately recognized the voice and looked up.

"Oh my gosh, Rosalie Evenson? Is that really you?" Bella smiled as she looked at the beautiful woman behind the counter. Rose had always been a quiet girl in high school and didn't bother much with her looks, but it seemed that she had definitely changed over the years.

"Yeah, but it's actually Rosalie McCarty now. Going on three years," she said as she stuck her left hand out for Bella to see. The diamond was significantly smaller than the one that was now on Bella's left hand but reminded her of the one that used to reside there.

"Congratulations. I saw Emmett last night," Bella said as she remembered what took place the night before. Emmett had explained to her that Edward told him to hold her long enough for him to call her parents. She couldn't blame Emmett for it, but she could certainly hold a grudge against Edward for it.

"Yeah, Emmett told me all about that last night when he came home," she said laughing as she punched in some numbers on the computer. "So, about that withdraw. I am assuming you want to make that from your joint checking account?"

"Joint checking account?" Bella asked, confused.

"Yes, your _joint checking_ account," Rosalie repeated, with a wink. Bella smiled at Rosalie widely as a plan started to spark in her mind.

"Oh yes, of course. My joint checking account."

**/CHtY\\CHtY/CHtY\\**

Bella continued stirring the pot on the stove and humming along with the music coming from the newly installed surround sound system in the house. As she grabbed some plates from the cabinet, the music stopped and she spun around to find Edward standing in the doorway.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" he asked, bewildered at the fact that Bella was standing in his kitchen cooking. Bella turned back around and filled the plates she was holding with food and placed them on the table.

"Now what kind of wife would I be if I didn't feed my husband?" she said as she sat down at the table. "Now sit, eat." Edward would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked, but decided against saying anything and took a seat.

"Where the hell did that surround sound system come from?" he asked before taking a bite of the steak Bella had prepared for him. He had to fight back the moan that had tried to escape when he tasted the food that he had missed for years. Bella had always been a good cook.

"Oh, I had it installed today, along with some other things," she replied before continuing to eat. Edward took the time to look around his house and definitely saw some changes. There was a new refrigerator, a new stove and some new furniture. If she wanted to spend her money on a place that she wasn't even living in, who was he to stop her.

Once they were done eating, Bella took the dishes to the counter and prepared to load them in the newly installed dishwasher Edward had missed in his previous glances.

"Come on," Bella said, walking back over to Edward and grabbing his hand, pulling him up. "I've got something I want to show you." Bella led them to what used to be their bedroom and Edward couldn't help the tiny bit of hope that sprung in him that maybe, just maybe, she was going to show him what she was wearing under that fancy little dress.

She opened the door to the bedroom and the bed was filled with shopping bags. She began to pull clothes from all of the bags and held them up to Edward's chest.

"I decided that you needed some new clothes. Hopefully they'll all fit. Some of the clothes I've seen you wearing since I've been back in town looked like they have been around a while," she said laughing.

"Okay. Ummmm, thanks, I guess." Bella continued pulling the clothes out and showing them to Edward as she hung them in his closet. After and hour, Bella was pretty much done.

"So, I guess I'll be going now." Bella grabbed her purse from the living room and walked toward the front door, Edward following closely behind her. He couldn't figure out why Bella had chosen to spend her money on him, but he realized he should probably say thanks. Although he hadn't bothered to purchase some new clothes, he did know that it needed to be done.

Bella situated herself in her car and rolled the window down to speak with Edward. Bella was pretty sure that Edward had no idea she had spent his money to buy the things she bought today and decided to share that information with him now that she was safely tucked away in her car.

"I can't thank you enough for spending all your hard earned writin' money on me today, baby," Edward said with a smirk.

"Oh, but I didn't, honey. I spent our money," Bella said as she spun off before the thought registered on Edward's mind.

"Our money? Our money?" The only thought registering in Edward's mind was joint checking account. _Fucking Hell_. He knew he should have taken care of that years ago.

"God dammit, Bella Cullen!" Edward screamed at the disappearing taillights at the end of the dirt road.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: This will likely be the final update before the holidays, so I wish all my readers a very Merry Christmas. Hopefully I will update before the New Year, but if not, I wish you a Happy New Year as well. **

**Thanks to my beta, Juliegirl18 and to Bella's Executioner for prereading for me. There is a line in this chapter that was taken directly from the movie Sweet Home Alabama. I couldn't help it. It's my favorite line in the whole movie and I just had to use it. I am sure most of you will catch it ;)**

Deciding the next night that she needed to get out of her parents house for a while, Bella chose to head over to Billy's. Billy's had been a place that the locals hung out at back in the day and she could only hope that it hadn't changed. The place was filled with pool tables and dart boards, and Bella hoped that it would serve its purpose of occupying her mind with thoughts of something or someone other than Edward Cullen.

Picking a cute black sleeveless top from her luggage, she slipped it on and replaced her jeans with another pair of more form fitting, skinny jeans. Sitting on the bed, she zipped up her knee high boots, grabbed her clutch and cell phone, and walked outside to her car.

It took Bella barely five minutes to make the drive over to Billy's. She parked her shiny rental car amongst the 4x4 trucks and stepped out onto the dirt lot. The heels of her expensive boots sunk into the ground and Bella cringed thinking of what Alice and Peter would say if they were ruined. Walking on her tip-toes so she wouldn't further ruin the heels, Bella slowly made her way to the entrance of the building.

Before she could go inside, Bella heard her cell phone ringing and stepped to the side to answer it. Seeing Riley's name flashing on the caller display, Bella smiled widely. She hadn't realized how much she had missed talking to him until this very moment and she wasn't sure what she should think about that.

"Hey babe," Bella said as she sat down on the bench by the entrance.

"Hello Sweetheart. How are you?" Riley asked as he leaned back in his desk chair and picked up the newspaper.

"I'm doing okay. Actually, I am doing a lot better now that I'm talking to you. So, what are you up to tonight?" Bella questioned as she watched a few people go inside Billy's.

"Nothing much. Just had to work a little late tonight, but I wanted to be the one to call you with the good news."

"Good news? What good news?" Bella asked, wondering what had happened in New York while she had been away.

"Just a little book review in the _New York Times_. Just to quote a few of the more memorable lines, Isabella Whitlock is a breath of fresh air. She is sure to be the next big thing in the writing world," Riley said as he smiled widely.

"Oh my God!" Bella squealed through the phone. "You don't know how much I needed to hear that right now. Thank you so much for calling me."

"What's the matter? Are you not having a good time visiting your family?" Riley asked.

"No, of course I am. I just miss you," Bella murmured. She knew that wasn't all, but she sure as hell wasn't about to bring up -over the phone no less- her ex-husband whom Riley knew nothing about.

"I miss you too, darling. I better get going though so I can get out of this office and head home."

"Of course. Make sure you save that paper for me. God knows, I will probably never get my hands on a copy of that down here in the sticks," Bella said, laughing.

"Sure thing. Love you."

"Me too," Bella whispered, disconnecting the call. Bella placed the phone back in her purse and stood to walk in the building.

Bella looked around once she stepped inside and saw the familiar pool tables and dart boards, but there was also a small stage up front that wasn't there the last time she had been here. She walked further inside and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a voice that made her smile widely.

"Well would you look at what the cat drug in?" Esme squealed as she walked from behind the bar toward where Bella was standing. Esme had heard from her son that Bella was in town, but she had yet to see her.

"Esme," Bella said as she stepped into her outstretched arms. Esme had always been like a second mother to her and Bella couldn't help but hug her tightly, regretting that she hadn't seen her in years.

"What were you doing behind the bar, Esme? You're not working here, are you?" Bella asked.

"Well, yes and no. A few years ago, Carlisle and I decided to buy this place from Billy. He couldn't really run it anymore so we bought it and added a few things like the karaoke stage up front," Esme said, motioning toward the front stage Bella had noticed earlier.

"Well if it isn't my long, lost daughter-in-law," Bella heard another familiar voice say. She looked up, smiling widely at Carlisle as he walked around the bar and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well, not for too much longer," Bella said, holding her left hand out between Carlisle and Esme. Esme grabbed her hand, looking at the ring perched on her finger and tried to hide the sad look on her face before Bella noticed.

"Well congratulations, honey," Esme said, hugging Bella again. "Jake, anything this young lady wants tonight is on the house." Jake, Billy's son, nodded his head and walked over to the end of the bar where Bella was perched.

"I'll take a Martini." Once Bella had her drink, she walked toward the pool tables and spotted Edward, who happened to have a blond draped all over him. Smiling, Bella decided to walk over and fuck with him a little as he had so graciously done to her on many occasions lately.

"Oh my gosh! Bella Swan!" Bella heard before she could make her way over to where Edward was. She turned around quickly and saw someone she hadn't seen in years holding a baby.

"Angela! I haven't seen you in forever," Bella said, hugging her friend tightly. Bella pulled away and glanced between Angela and the young child in her arms. "You have a baby... in a bar."

"Yeah, this one still sucks on the tit so I can just cart him everywhere I go. No need to worry with the bottles and formula and everything. I've got two more at home," Angela said, smiling widely. She and Bella had been the best of friends when they were younger, and besides her family, she was probably the one who missed Bella the most.

"That's great! Listen, I'm gonna go over and talk to Edward, but definitely call me before I head back to New York and we can get together," Bella said as she made her way towards Edward. Angela nodded her head and walked over to where her husband Ben was standing.

"Well if it isn't my husband," Bella said as she sauntered up to Edward. The blond on Edward's arm looked Bella up and down and glanced between the two of them.

"Well if it ain't my wife." Edward smirked before taking a huge gulp of his beer. He had come out tonight to get Bella off his mind and wasn't expecting to see her here. Yeah, she had no idea his parents had bought the place, but he figured a country western karaoke bar wasn't really her scene.

"Hi. I'm Lauren," the woman with Edward said, as she stuck her hand out toward Bella. Bella lifted an eyebrow in question, but shook her hand anyway.

"I'm Bella. He won't give me a divorce, so I guess you can consider me Edward's bitch of a wife," she replied, smiling widely. Edward was taking a drink of his beer when Bella spoke and almost choked.

Bella sat on one of the stools and watched Edward and Jasper play pool and continued to catch up with the friends she had left behind so long ago. She wasn't surprised to find out that Angela and Ben had married. They had always been so in love during high school. Rose and Emmett had been married for a while, but had yet to have any kids. She had even found out some of Lauren's history, which she hadn't really cared to know.

Bella had long ago lost count of how many drinks she had consumed, but as long as Jake kept them coming, she kept drinking. A little while later Jasper suggested they all do some singing and Bella in her drunken state agreed.

Bella, Angela, Rose and regrettably Lauren took the stage and belted out the lyrics to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" while all the guys sang "We Are the Champions." After a few solo performances, Bella began to get fidgety. She watched all her friends laughing and talking and just got frustrated. Bella stood up, swaying a bit and slammed her hands down on the table.

"Come on guys! Is this all there is to do in this hell hole? Sing some fucking karaoke and drink a few beers? Don't you hillbillies know how to have some fun?" Bella slurred. Edward shook his head and sat his beer down. He had been watching Bella all night and was expecting her to blow up. She had never been a nice drunk.

_Edward awkwardly plated the spaghetti and meatballs he had managed to make and sat the plates down on the table. Since their argument a few weeks ago, Edward had been trying to be better about making it home in time for supper. He talked Angela into taking Bella over to Billy's for a while so he could get together some supper. It was her birthday and since they didn't have a lot of extra money for gifts, he decided to cook for her. _

_Sitting down at the table, he glanced at his watch and sighed. Bella should have been home 30 minutes ago. He was tempted to throw all his hard work into the garbage, but decided to give her a little longer._

_ After another hour had passed, Edward began to get worried. Angela promised him that she would have Bella home almost two hours ago. What if something happened to her? What if she was hurt? Edward was jarred out of his thoughts by the ringing of the phone. He ran over and answered, thankful it was Angela on the other end._

_"Angela, where are you? I thought you were gonna have her home hours ago."_

_"I tried Edward, I really did, but she won't leave! I can't get her to leave with me," Angela groaned into the phone. In the background he could hear his wife giggling loudly and Edward knew the reason she wouldn't leave._

_"How much has she had?"_

_"I honestly don't know Edward."_

_"I'll be there in five minutes," Edward told Angela before hanging up the phone and hopping into his truck. _

_The drive to Billy's didn't take long and before he knew it he was walking inside. The first thing he saw was his wife- his extremely plastered wife- sitting on the lap of the owner's son, Jake. Jake looked like he was trying to get Bella off of him, but she kept giggling and had her arms wrapped around his neck._

_"Edward, thank God you're here. I tried to get her to leave, honest," Angela said as Edward walked over to the table where they were sitting. Bella turned around and saw her husband and smiled widely at him. _

_"Hey baby," Bella slurred as she tried to stand up from Jake's lap. Once Bella was steady on her feet, Jake made a run for it, but not before throwing a look of apology toward Edward. Edward sighed and told him it was no problem. _

_"Alright birthday girl, it's time to head on home," Edward told her, trying to take her hand and lead her out of Billy's. Bella snatched her hand back from him and narrowed her eyes._

_"What's the matter Eddie? You think you're the only one that can drink and have some fun? Well tough shit! 'Cause you're not! I can go out and have fun anytime I want to with anyone I want to!" Bella yelled as she stumbled around searching for her things. _

_"That's where you're wrong sweetheart," Edward told her, shaking his head as he got closer to her. "Because you're my wife and the only damn person's lap you better be sitting on his mine!" Edward grabbed Bella around the waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder._

_"Thanks Angela!" Edward hollered behind him as he carried his wife out the door._

"Alright Bella!" Edward demanded, slamming his hands down on the table in front of him as she stood up. "I think that is more than enough!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thank you to Juliegirl18 for beta'ing and Bella's Executioner for prereading. **

Bella continued to rant, waving her arms wildly in the air, not giving a damn about what she was talking about or who she might hurt in the process.

"I mean come on people, surely you've got to know there's a whole 'nother world out there! Everything doesn't revolve around shooting bucks and having babies," she slurred as she gestured to everyone listening.

"ISABELLA MARIE!" Edward yelled to get her attention. "I said that was enough!" Bella's eyes snapped to Edward as he slammed his hands down on the table again. She staggered her way over to where Edward and his date stood.

"Oh please, Edward. You don't tell me what to do. You haven't had the right to do that in quite a while," she said, jabbing her finger at his chest. Both of them were breathing heavily as they faced off against one another, oblivious to the others in the room watching.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we do more karaoke?" Angela asked, trying to defuse the situation. Bella rolled her eyes at the suggestion. "Oh for fucks sake," Bella mumbled as she sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs at Edward's table.

"That sounds like a great idea," Jasper remarked as he grabbed the mic from the stage and tossed it to Bella. "I think I've got the perfect song for Bella to sing. How does _Bitch _by Meredith Brooks sound? I mean, we all know that's exactly what she's acting like right now." Angela and Rose all looked wide eyed at Jasper as Ben, Emmett and Edward tried to hide their snickering. Bella stood up forcefully from her chair, only wobbling a tiny bit.

"Oh fuck you, Jasper Hale!" Bella said through clenched teeth. "Oh that's right. It seems I don't have the right plumbing for that endeavor." Edward's eyes widened, Jasper's jaw dropped, and everyone else looked confused. Bella regretted her outburst immediately, but nothing could be done about it now.

Once Edward regained some bit of composure, he walked over to Bella and snatched her arm, dragging her with him. Once they were away from everyone, Edward leaned down and whispered harshly in Bella's ear.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bella snatched her arm away from him and grabbed her purse from the top of the bar where she had left it earlier.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Edward. Go back to your precious date and your loyal friends." Bella searched her purse for her keys and finally found them, holding them in the air in victory. Quickly realizing she planned to drive in her drunken state, Edward snatched the keys from her grasp and pocketed them.

"They were your friends too, Bella," he told her as she tried to retrieve her keys from his pocket.

"Give me my damn keys, Edward." Edward continued to spin and sway away from her hands as she searched for her keys.

"Bella, there is no way in hell I am letting you drive in your condition." She gave up in a huff and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. I'll just walk home then," she said, fully expecting him to offer her a ride home.

"Fine. See ya later," he said, walking back over to his date. Bella's jaw practically hit the floor and her eyes widened.

"Stupid, fucking asshole. Stupid, fucking town," Bella grumbled as she stepped out of the bar into the darkened parking lot. She was still quite drunk and refused to call her parents in her state. She stumbled across the lot and started her walk home, cursing her soon to be ex-husband the entire way.

Back at the bar, Esme made her way over to her son's table demanding to know why on earth he let Bella leave the bar alone in her condition.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, please tell me that you did _not_ just let the love of your life walk out that door, drunk off her ass, all alone?" she questioned. Edward smirked and shook his head at his mom.

"Relax, Mom. I was just gonna give her a few minutes. It's not like she's gonna stumble all that far anyway," he laughed. Esme looked at him, lips pursed in a thin line, forehead crinkled.

"Fine, fine. I'll go get her, I'll go get her." Edward grabbed his keys off the table and made sure that one of his friends could take his date home. It wasn't like he was gonna miss anything with her anyway.

Bella stumbled along, all alone on the deserted road. She wasn't sure if she should be thankful or not that not one single car had passed by her. She began to think of how good it had been to see all her high school friends, but regretted how much she had missed with them. When she had left, she had abandoned them. She was truly all alone. _This is why I don't get drunk. I am such an emotional drunk. _Bella couldn't stop her mind from wandering to another time in the past when she felt she was all alone.

_Bella sat, slumped on the floor of their tiny bathroom with her head in her hands. She needed Edward to be here with her now. She needed to feel his arms around her, whispering comforting words to her. He wasn't here though. He was out spending another night with his friends while she sat at home, all alone. Since her major fuck up on her birthday, Edward had been distant. Hell, she had been distant. Even when Edward was with her, which was rarely, she felt alone. Lately, he spent all his time out back, painting in their barn. He was doing what he truly loved while she did nothing. _

_The timer buzzed and Bella stood up quickly. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Bella picked up the stick off the counter. Opening her eyes slowly, tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at the results. _

_"Negative," she whispered. She laid the stick back on the counter and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She was thankful the test had come up negative. She couldn't picture herself with a child right now. Bella had plans for her future and a child didn't fit in with her ideas at all. She wasn't even sure that a husband fit in her plans either. _

As the memory washed over Bella, she felt herself fall to the ground. She tried to stand back up, but in her drunken state she found it hard to do. Giving up, Bella pulled her knees up to her chest and began to cry.

Edward drove down the road slowly, looking for any sign of Bella. He didn't think that she would have made it as far as he had driven so he turned around and headed back toward the bar, driving slower than he had before. Finally spotting her sitting alone on the side of the road, he pulled over and watched her. Her whole body was shaking as she cried in the darkness. Edward remembered the last time he had seen her cry like this.

_Edward unlocked the door to the house and walked inside, placing his keys on the kitchen table. He expected Bella to be cooking and was surprised not to find her in the kitchen. He made his way to their bedroom and was shocked at what he found. _

_"What are you doing?" he asked Bella as she placed more clothes in the large suitcase on the bed. Bella spun around, her eyes wide in shock._

_"I was supposed to be gone before you got home," she whispered. Edward looked at her, confusion written all over his face._

_"What do you mean, you were supposed to be gone? Where the fuck are you going, Bella?" he questioned his wife as she moved to grab more clothes. Before she made it to their dresser, Edward grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him._

_"What the fuck are you doing, Bella?" he yelled. Bella snatched her arm away from him and dropped to the floor crying. Her whole body shook as she cried loudly. Edward dropped to the floor beside her and reached to pull her into his arms, but Bella flinched away._

_"I can't do this anymore, Edward! I can't be alone anymore! You're out with your friends, doing whatever the hell you want, while I am sitting here all alone. You're out back, painting, doing what you love while I stand motionless, doing nothing at all!" Bella stood up and furiously wiped the tears from her eyes. She walked into the bathroom and walked back out with something clutched in her hands._

_ "Baby, you aren't alone," he said, reaching out to touch her. Bella stepped away before he could touch her._

_"Yes I am, Edward! Do you know what I did today, all alone, Edward? I took a fucking pregnancy test! I had to take a goddamn pregnancy test all alone because my husband decided that he wanted to go out and drink with his buddies!" Bella shoved the test into his chest before turning back around to her luggage. _

_"Don't worry, Edward, it was negative, thankfully. You don't have to worry about a baby ruining your good times. Hell, after tonight you won't have to worry about a wife doing it either." _

_"What do you mean, baby? Where are you going?" he asked her in a panic._

_"I'm leaving, Edward. I can't do this anymore." She grabbed her luggage off the bed and walked past Edward as he stared at the small stick in his hand. He figured she just needed time to cool off. He would head over to the Chief's house in the morning and talk with her and fix it. Little did he know at the time, he wouldn't talk to Bella again for seven years. _

Edward got out of his truck and walked over to his wife, hoping that unlike last time, he would be able to fix this or at least offer her some kind of comfort.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was trying to get the last couple of chapters written on my other story so I could fully concentrate on this one. Now that they are done, I am hoping to become a little more regular with the updates... no promises though;)**

**Thanks to Juliegirl18 for betaing and Bella's Executioner for prereading. **

Edward walked over to Bella and sat on the grass beside her. She turned her head to look at him and rolled her eyes in exaggeration when she saw who it was.

"What do you want, Edward?" she asked him as she stood up clumsily. Edward stood up quickly beside her and grasped her elbow, trying to make sure she didn't fall over. She quickly snatched her arm away from him like it was on fire.

"I was just tryin' to make sure you were okay, Bells. I didn't want you out here all alone, drunk off your ass where just any ol' body could pick you up!" Edward yelled angrily at her. Bella huffed at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, how many times do I have to tell you, I am not yours to worry about anymore?" Edward started pacing back and forth along the side of the highway, letting his frustration show. Bella walked over and pulled the tailgate of Edward's truck down and took a seat.

After a few minutes, Edward calmed down and walked over and sat down beside Bella on the tailgate. He knew he needed to be careful of exactly what he said to her.

"Look Bella, just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you. I've never really stopped caring about you. Not even when you left me in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye."

_Edward rolled over and threw his arm out to the side, expecting it to drape across the body of his wife. He was surprised for a moment when it met nothing but cold air. Opening his eyes, Edward remembered the argument from the night before._

_Hopping out of bed he rushed through his morning shower and got dressed so he could head over to the Chief's house and beg his wife's forgiveness. He knew that was where she would be, because even though they hadn't been married long at all, they had already had their fair share of arguments and every one of them ended with her running off to her Mama and Daddy._

_Edward parked his old truck in front of the Swan's house and stepped on the front porch, deciding to knock rather than barge in like he would do if Bella was by his side. _

_After a few minutes, the door swung open and Renee was standing there. _

_"Can I talk to Bella?" Edward asked, a little pissed off that he would need permission to speak with his own wife._

_"I'm sorry, Edward. You can't." _

_"What do you mean I can't? Please just let me talk to her? I know I screwed up big time, but I just want a chance to apologize to her."_

_"Edward, I want nothing more than for you to talk to her right now, but you can't." Renee told him, tears falling down her face._

_"I don't understand. Why not?" Edward asked in a panic. He suddenly wondered whether Bella had even made it over here last night. He just automatically assumed this is where she was going. What if she had been in some kind of accident? What if she was hurt?_

_"She's gone, Edward. She left last night," Renee said, handing Edward a white envelope with his name written across the front in Bella's handwriting. Edward grasped the envelope in his hand and slowly backed away as Renee shut the front door. Slowly, he sat down on the front steps of the porch and tore open the letter from his wife. _

_Edward,_

_I know you're probably gonna be pissed when you realize I'm gone, but it's for both of us. You might not realize it now, but it really is. _

_I'm sorry for being a chicken shit and leaving you a letter, but I couldn't tell you this to your face. I'm just not happy anymore, Edward._

_ I see you doing what you love with your painting and I don't want to bring you down with my sadness. I can't live like this anymore. I want to live and be happy. I want to be free and I feel like I can't do that here. I want to spread my wings and this town just isn't big enough for me to do that. _

_I hope that one day you can forgive me for this, but I understand if you can't._

_ All My Love, _

_Bella_

_Edward sat on the front steps of his in-law's house and cried like a baby. After a little while, Chief Swan came out and joined him, handing him a beer. They both had lost someone that day and didn't realize how long it would actually be before they got her back. _

"Edward, you can't be serious. You mean to tell me that you still care about me even after I broke up our marriage with a Dear John letter?" Bella knew she had taken the coward's way out when she left Edward with a note, but she knew if she tried to say those things to him face to face he would have broken her down. No matter how true the words were, she would have taken one look at the hurt on his face and wouldn't have been able to leave.

"What can I say? I've loved you almost my entire life, Bella. Did you think one little note was going to change that?" Edward asked Bella as she fiddled with her engagement ring. He heard through the grapevine in town that Bella was engaged. He knew he shouldn't be saying these things to another man's girl, but he would be damned if he let her slip away from him again without at least a fight.

"Well, it needs to change now, Edward. I'm getting married to someone else. You need to move on, be with someone else. I know you can't be happy all alone." Bella looked over to find Edward staring at her, shaking his head.

"What if I don't want to be with anyone else, Bella? I mean hell, after seven years you'd think I'd be with someone else if I wanted to be. I don't want anyone but you!" Edward pulled Bella's face to his, kissing her the way he wanted to since she first walked back into his life.

Bella turned and moved to straddle Edward, grinding her body down onto his. Although she and Riley had shared many kisses, none held as much passion as the kisses she shared with Edward - both in the past and now.

Edward knew Bella was drunk, he could taste the alcohol, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He had craved this woman for seven long years and he didn't want to come back to reality just yet. He grabbed Bella's ass and thrust her down harder on his lap and they continued to kiss frantically.

Edward broke away from Bella's lips and began kissing down her neck as she gripped his hair tightly, directing where she wanted him.

"Edward," Bella moaned as she reveled in his kisses. The rocking motions of their bodies suddenly made Bella's stomach begin to roll and she knew she was minutes away from throwing up all the alcohol in her body and certainly didn't want to do it all over Edward's head.

"Edward," Bella moaned again as she pulled at his hair. Edward smiled as he continued to place kisses along the expanse of her chest.

"Edward," Bella said again, pulling at his hair harder this time. Edward looked up this time only to find a pale faced Bella looking back at him. Before he knew it, Bella had fallen off his lap and began to throw up violently on the ground by the truck. He hopped off behind her and held her hair back as she emptied the alcohol from her system.

Once she was done, Edward helped her into his truck and drove her back to her parents place. He knew deep down that he should have stopped what they were doing earlier, but he just hoped she wouldn't regret it in the morning.

Moving to unbuckle her seatbelt he realized she had fallen asleep. He moved some of the stray hairs from her face and took in what a beautiful woman his wife had become. She had always been beautiful to him, but she had grown up.

Walking around to her side of the truck, he opened the door to pick her up and take her inside. Placing his arms under her legs and her arms around his shoulders, he lifted her into his arms and shut the door behind them.

"Riley," Bella moaned as he walked her up the steps of her parents home. That one word cut right through Edward's heart more than any other thing she could have done. Minutes ago they were tangled together, kissing passionately, and now she was in his arms, moaning the name of what he could only assume to be her fiance.

Edward's mood changed entirely. He wasn't angry, he was hurt. He was resigned to the fact that he had probably lost her forever. After a quick hello to her parents, Edward carried Bella back to her childhood bedroom and placed her on the bed. He covered her up and ran outside quickly to grab something he had been putting off for far too long now.

Edward walked back into the bedroom, placed the now signed divorce papers on her pillow and kissed Bella gently on the forehead one last time.

"Goodbye Bella."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks to Juliegirl18 for beta'ing and Bella's Executioner for prereading for me.**

Bella opened her eyes and quickly shut them again, blocking out the harsh light filtering through the blinds. Her head was throbbing and her mouth felt incredibly dry.

She rolled over, facing away from the window and groaned when the loud sound of crinkling paper disturbed the quiet of the room. Peaking one eye open, she tried to figure out exactly what was lying on her pillow.

Bella sat up slowly, fighting off the nausea that threatened to overcome her and pulled the papers in her lap. Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, she focused on the writing and was shocked.

Edward had actually signed the divorce papers. Bella tried to think back to the night before and how she had managed to talk Edward into signing the papers, but couldn't remember anything past her unintentional outing of Jasper.

Either way, she couldn't decide whether she was thankful that Edward had signed the divorce papers and she could finally move on with her life, or if she was sad that the chapter of her life that included Edward Cullen was now over.

Bella quickly took a shower and got dressed for the day. She stuck the signed papers in her purse and went out to her rental car. Driving the short distance to Edward's house, she parked in the driveway and stepped out.

Noticing the door to the barn out back was open, she made her way to the familiar place. Bella stepped inside and watched Edward as he packed away some of the paintings in the room.

Edward heard Bella's car pull up outside, but decided against stepping out to meet her. He wasn't sure what her reaction to last night would be. With the condition Bella had been in, he wasn't even sure she would remember a thing about last night.

"So, I put the money back in your account," Bella said as she walked around the small room.

"Thanks. I really shouldn't have went off on you that night though. What you did to the place is real nice. It'll probably help it sell," Edward said as he packed the last painting.

"What do you mean help it sell? Are you moving, Edward?" Bella asked him. Bella couldn't believe that Edward would even think about moving. He had been so proud when he bought this house right before they got married. He had done so much work on it through the years.

"Yeah, I figured I would. I mean, you've moved on. Don't ya' think it's about time I did too?" he asked Bella, turning to face her. The way Bella looked at him he was pretty damn sure that she didn't remember a damn thing about the night before. He didn't know whether to be happy about that or not. He could lie and say that he wasn't hoping Bella would drive up and say that she was making a horrible mistake marrying that New Yorker and she wanted to be with him forever. But like he said, that would be a lie.

"Yeah, I guess so," Bella said quietly.

After a few more minutes of forced small talk, Bella left and headed into town. She parked in front of the local post office and grabbed the envelope with the signed divorce papers. Making sure she had the proper postage and address on the envelope, she took it inside and sent it to Mr. Jenks.

Deciding what she needed to do next was easy for Bella. She knew that she had probably ruined her friendship last night with Jasper, but she couldn't help but try to salvage what she could out of the relationship.

Bella walked up the front steps of what everyone in New York thought was her childhood home and rang the door bell. After a few moments the door swung open to reveal Jasper himself.

"What're you doing here?" he asked roughly.

"I came by to talk to you. Do you have a few minutes?" Bella asked, hoping he would give her the chance to apologize.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Jasper said, stepping aside to let Bella come in. He led her into the formal living room of the fancy home and motioned for her to sit down. Jasper had been expecting Bella all morning. Bella had always been someone who couldn't stand to have someone upset with her. How she went all those years without confronting Edward would always confuse Jasper.

"Jasper, I just wanted to apologize for outing you last night. I was so drunk and everything that's happening just crashed down on me and..." Bella said, before Jasper interrupted her.

"Bella, just because your life is shitty right now doesn't mean you had to make mine the same damn way." Bella sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"I know, you're right. It's just that I couldn't stand to have everyone's eyes on me and just for a little bit I was able to turn the attention off of me. I know it was wrong of me to do and I'm so sorry." Jasper let what Bella said sink in and he knew she was telling the truth. Bella had always hated being the center of attention and her returning to town after seven years was sure to have everyone's eyes on her.

"Look, Bella. I understand. I really wish you wouldn't have done what you did, but I get it," Jasper told her. Bella was thrilled that she hadn't ruined her relationship with him so she jumped up and immediately hugged him.

"Thank you so much! I am so sorry! Really, I am," Bella said as she hugged Jasper tightly. Jasper laughed at Bella's enthusiasm as they parted.

After Jasper and Bella shared a lunch together, she made her way back home. When she pulled into the driveway she noticed Edward's truck was there as well. Wondering what he could be doing here, she got out and made her way around to where her daddy's truck was parked.

The headlights of her daddy's truck were on, shining on both him and Edward. They stood in front of the skinning rack he had set up in their backyard long ago. A large, dead animal hung from the rack. Bella had to cover her mouth to keep from vomiting on the spot. A long time ago Bella might have helped her daddy and Edward do this, but a lot had changed since then.

"Jesus Christ Daddy, couldn't you find somewhere else to do that crap?" Bella moaned as she walked a little closer to where her daddy and Edward stood. Edward turned and smirked at Bella. She stood beside him, dressed in fancy jeans and a tight blouse while he stood there dressed in head-to-toe camo.

Suddenly hit with evil inspiration, Edward pulled his bloody hand from the deer carcass and turned to face Bella. She looked down at his hands and back to his face and slowly began to back up.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella asked as he continued to advance toward her. He wiggled his bloody fingers at Bella with a smirk spread all across his face.

"What're you talkin' about Bella?" he said, continuing to advance on her. Bella finally turned away from him and took off running, Edward right behind her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Stop this right now!" she yelled as she jumped on the back steps of her parent's house. Edward skidded to a stop in front of her and had to catch his breath since he was laughing so hard. Bella stepped down and smacked him hard on the arm, causing him to laugh even more.

"You are such an asshole, Edward," she said smacking him again.

"I'm sorry, baby. I couldn't help it," he told her as she walked back up the steps to go inside. Bella's stomach twisted at the sound of Edward calling her baby, something he always used to do.

"I'm gonna go inside and get a shower. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella," Edward told her before he turned back around to finish helping his father-in-law. His thoughts were now filled with images of Bella in the shower rather than the task at hand. He was pretty sure Charlie could tell because he hadn't stop smirking at him since he walked back over.

"Shut up, old man," he grumbled to Charlie. Charlie laughed loudly and shook his head.

"I didn't say a damn thing, boy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks to Juliegirl18 for beta'ing for me. And thanks to Bella's Executioner for prereading for me. **

"Jesus Christ, Mom, I'm coming!" Bella yelled as she slipped her shoes on before coming out of her bedroom. Renee had woken her up early this morning stating that because she was here on a Sunday, she would be attending the morning church services with them.

"Don't you take the Lord's name in vain, Isabella Marie. Especially not on his day," her mom said as she shook her head in disapproval. Bella hadn't attended a single church service since she had married Edward. She figured since she was out of her parents house she could choose whether or not to attend church and she chose not to. She certainly didn't attend any type of services in New York, but she knew how much this would mean to her mom so she got dressed this morning without any type of argument.

"Sorry mom," Bella said as they walked out together to take the short drive to the church. Charlie and Renee Swan had attended the same church their entire lives. They met there, married there, had Bella baptized there, and even Bella married Edward in that very church.

Deciding that she didn't want any more confrontation with anyone else in town, Bella quickly made her way into the sanctuary and chose a pew toward the back. She watched her mom and dad make their way to the front of the church, choosing a pew only a couple of rows from the front. She recognized every single person that walked through the doors of the church. It seemed that once again, not a lot of things had changed in Forks in the past seven years.

While waiting for the services to begin, Bella found herself staring absentmindedly toward the front of the church. She remembered the flowers that adorned the altar on her wedding day. She remembered the white sating bows that were fixed on the end of the pews. She especially remembered the look on his face as she walked toward him.

Small giggles and the sound of a piano playing brought Bella out of her memories. Her attention was now focused on the small group of children standing around the instrument. The children sang to their hearts content as the piano continued to play softly behind them. Bella leaned to the side a bit so she could see the person playing.

She was shocked to find the familiar head of bronze hair sitting on the bench, smiling and singing along with the children as he played. Edward always mentioned that he could play piano and she had even heard him a few times when they were younger, but he chose to concentrate mostly on his painting abilities rather than his musical ones.

Once the song was finished, Edward stood behind the children as they relished in the applause from the congregation. He then slowly led them through a side door leading out of the sanctuary toward the classrooms.

As Pastor Weber made his way to the pulpit, Bella decided that it was the perfect time to escape for a bit. She knew that he could be long winded and she had no desire to sit for that long, alone.

After using the restroom, Bella walked around the vestibule of the church and admired some of the paintings hanging there. They seemed to be by the same artist, but Bella couldn't be sure. Her thoughts were confirmed though when she noticed the same "crest" in the corner of each painting, where the artist's signature should have been. The image of the lion in the center of the crest seemed familiar to Bella, but she couldn't place where she knew it from.

She continued to walk around the room admiring the paintings and was soon joined by Angela. Angela had just walked out of the nursery and was carrying her youngest on her hip.

"Angie, hey. How are you today?" Bella asked as she ran her finger lightly down the baby's cheek.

"I'm doing okay, Bella. How are you?" she asked Bella. She remembered everything that went down that night at the bar and as messed up as Bella had been, she wasn't sure how much she actually remembered.

"I'm okay. Look, I just wanted to apologize for all that crap I said that night at the bar. It was wrong of me and I was just stupid and I shouldn't have said it," Bella said, hoping that Angela hadn't outgrown her ability to forgive easily.

"It's alright, Bella," she said, shrugging. "All's forgotten." Bella smiled and leaned to hug Angela, but the baby grabbed a handful of Bella's long hair causing both women to begin to laugh.

As their laughter died down, Angela decided to share something with Bella that she had been keeping to herself for quite a while.

"You know he went up there to see you, right? she asked Bella. Bella looked at her friend in confusion.

"What do you mean? Who? Edward?" Angela nodded her head and smiled sadly. "When?"

"It was about a year after you left. He said he saw you and saw the way you were living up there, how happy you were. He came back and knew he had to do a lot more than make some grand gesture to win you back."

Bella sat down on the bench in the room and leaned back, completely floored by what she had just been told. To a certain extent, it had always hurt Bella to know that Edward had just given up on her. She hated the fact that he never came to see her, never tried to win her back. Now to find out seven years later that he had actually come to New York confused her. Why hadn't he said anything when he saw her? What did he plan on doing?

Bella's thoughts were interrupted as people began to file out of the church. She looked down at her watch and realized she had missed the entire service. She stood up and walked inside, quickly finding her parents who happened to be talking with her former in-laws.

"Well hey there, Bella," Esme said reaching over to hug her. Bella smiled and returned the greeting and hug.

"Wasn't Pastor Weber just great this morning?" Renee asked Bella happily. Bella smiled and nodded her head, knowing that she had absolutely no idea what the sermon had been about.

"Like you would know," a voice whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned around to find Edward smiling right back at her.

"Well, seeing as how you led the little choir out of the room before the sermon began, I would say that you have no idea as well." Edward smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, but I had to do a 'sermon' of my own." Bella looked at him, her eyebrows raised in question.

"I was volunteered to be the leader of the children's church. I think it's because I am pretty much just a kid myself," he said, laughing. Bella laughed a bit too, but then touched his arm lightly to get his attention.

"In all seriousness, that's really great Edward. You've always been great with kids and I'm sure that they couldn't find a better person for the job."

"Thanks, Bella." Edward and Bella stood together in comfortable silence as she waited for her parents to be ready to leave. She was sure that Edward had driven on his own, but he was nice enough to wait with her.

"Edward, you're going to the street fair this afternoon, right? Esme asked him with a twinkle in her eye. Edward looked at his mother suspiciously, knowing that she was up to something.

"Yeah, I am mom. I told you already this morning," he said slowly. He narrowed his eyes as his mom looked over to Renee and winked. Oh there was definitely something going on if the two of them were involved together.

"That's great. Since you and Bella are both going, you two should just ride together. You know, save the earth by car pooling and all that," Esme said before walking off with a huge smile on her face. Bella and Edward looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Pick ya' up at five?" Edward asked Bella as they walked behind their parents toward the parking lot.

"Yeah, five's fine," Bella said, secretly thrilled that she would get to spend a little more time with Edward today. After Angela's confession earlier today, she was wondering what else Edward was hiding from her. She planned to find out as much as she could before she had to fly back to New York.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait on this one. I've finished up my other story and this is the only one I am actively posting at the moment. So the wait from here on out should be limited... hopefully. Thanks to Juliegirl18 for beta'ing and Bella's Executioner for prereading.  
**

Edward picked Bella up at exactly five o'clock. If he remembered anything from the time they spent married, he knew how much Bella hated to be late, even if it was to something as simple as the town's street fair.

The ride downtown was a quiet one, the cab of Edward's truck filled only with the songs on the radio. They were each lost in their own thoughts and had plenty of questions they wanted to ask each other. It was just that both had no idea how to start.

When Edward parked his truck, they both got out and went their separate ways. Edward met up with Jasper, Emmett and Ben, while Bella chose to walk around on her own, browsing.

Bella stopped at one of the small booths that seemed to be showcasing some paintings. Taking a closer look, Bella realized they all had the same symbol painted in the corner of the ones that hung at the church. She ran her fingers along the canvas, admiring the work of the unknown artist.

"These paintings are so beautiful," she whispered aloud. She still found the symbol on the paintings extremely familiar, and it frustrated her to not be able to recall where she knew it from.

"They are, aren't they?" Angela said to Bella as she and Ben stood beside her. "Of course you should find them beautiful since..." she said, stopping abruptly when Ben cleared his throat loudly. Angela turned to look at her husband and he quickly shook his head no before Bella could notice. He knew that Edward had no desire for Bella to find out his secret. She had moved on and he didn't want any of this to influence her decision.

"Since what?" Bella asked, turning around to face Angela and Ben. Bella noticed that both held a look of panic on their faces.

"Oh, since you're some high class New Yorker. You know all you guys attend those fancy shmancy gallery openings," she answered Bella, laughing a little. Both Bella and Ben joined her in laughter, and Angela was glad to have dodged that bullet.

The three of them strolled around the booths a little longer before walking over to the large tent set up. A local band was playing some cover songs as couples danced together on the small dance floor.

"Hey guys," Angela said as she walked over and took a seat by Edward. Bella smiled in greeting and took a seat across from him. The group of friends sat and talked a while about things happening in town at the moment, none of them venturing to mention anything about the past. Bella wasn't sure if it was for her benefit or if was just always like this.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go take my little lady for a spin on the dance floor," Emmett said as he took Rose's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"That sounds like a great idea," Ben said as he did the same with Angela. Edward, Jasper and Bella sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Jasper motioned to the bar and decided to go get a drink.

"So, do you wanna?" Edward asked Bella, pointing toward the dance floor. Bella shook her head slightly.

"I was thinking maybe we could get out of here. Go some place a little quieter and talk?" she asked him. He nodded his head and stood up, motioning for her to lead the way.

After a few minutes of silent walking, they ended up at the park and sat side by side on one of the wooden benches.

"You look like you're having fun being back home," Edward said, trying to break up the tension in the air.

"I am. It's not that I'm not happy in New York, because I am. It's just that I didn't realize how much I miss this place. I miss everyone here and I just didn't realize it until I came back."

"It was your decision to leave, Bella," he said, a small bit of anger evident in his tone.

"I know," she whispered. They both sat in silence again, looking out across the small pond in front of them.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you'd really been pregnant?" Edward suddenly asked. He heard Bella gasp, but continued anyway.

"I didn't realize how much I wanted that with you until you said that you had taken a pregnancy test. I mean yeah, we were married and everything, but we were so young. I just never let myself think about that kind of future. But in those few seconds between the moment you told me you took a test and the moment you told me it was negative, I let myself think about it. I saw it. I saw the little girl with the brown hair and bright green eyes running around the yard. I saw all of it. I saw us all together... happy."

"Yeah, well that's where you're wrong, Edward," Bella said standing up from the bench. After his confession, she needed to put distance between them. Everything he had just said, she had imagined herself. Bella couldn't count the number of times she had dreamed of them together, with a little girl, happy. "We were never together. You were always off with your friends." Edward shook his head sadly and stood up beside her.

"Bella, every time I told you I was off with my friends drinking at some bar, I wasn't." Bella looked at him confused and he continued. "After that first time I stayed out late and drank, I saw that you were unhappy being home all the time, alone. I started picking up extra shifts at the factory so I could help you go to school. I knew you wouldn't ask your parents or mine to help us out, so it was up to me to come up with the money. I was the man of the house, and it was my responsibility to give my wife what she wanted, what she needed."

"And that night you took the pregnancy test, I had been with Ben. He wanted my help since he planned on proposing to Angie. He wanted my opinion since I was in a happy marriage. Little did he know how completely wrong he was."

Bella stood, frozen in the same position, shocked. Everything she had believed about him, every reason she had given herself for leaving, was a lie. A lie that she had made herself believe.

"Edward? Are you serious?" she asked him. He looked at her sadly and nodded his head.

"You were doing all that for me? So I could go to school like I wanted?" He once again nodded his head and she felt her eyes well up with tears. She walked toward him until she stood only inches away from him. Slowly, she lifted her hand and cupped his cheek.

"I am so sorry," she said as the tears fell down her cheeks. She rose up on her toes and pulled Edward's head down to hers so their lips could meet. She had always loved kissing Edward, since the very first kiss they shared.

She tried to convey, as much as possible, in this kiss how deeply sorry she was. She wanted him to know how sorry she was for leaving him alone seven years ago. How sorry she was for not giving him a chance to explain. How sorry she was for not giving their marriage a chance. Their lips moved fluidly together, no pushing, no rushing, just being.

Edward was shocked at first by Bella's actions, but when he snapped out of it, he pulled her body tightly to his and relished in the feel of her lips against his again. She made the first move. She wasn't drunk or angry this time.

When Edward thought about the night they had kissed when Bella was drunk, it was like a bucket of ice water being dumped on them. He remembered signing the divorce papers. He remembered the fact that she no longer belonged to him, but to another man. The man whose name she moaned while in his arms.

He raised his hands and gripped Bella's shoulders tightly, pulling her away from him. When they parted, both were breathing heavily. Bella looked at Edward, confusion written all over her face. She moved to kiss him again, but he firmly pushed on her shoulders to stop her.

"Bella, stop. We can't do this," Edward said, shaking his head and moving away. "Just go home, Bella. Please, go home."

By the look on Edward's face, Bella knew that when he said home, he didn't mean her home with her parents here. He meant New York. Edward wanted her to leave and go back to New York, away from him.

**A/N: So, I'm not making it too predictable am I? I'm trying not to write it exactly how the movie goes, but I do want to include some of my favorite parts. So expect some twists and turns later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Sorry for the delay on this one. You know how this site can be...grrrrrr, LOL.**

**Thanks to Juliegirl18 for beta'ing for me and Bella's Executioner for prereading. **

Renee stood on her front porch, watching her daughter pack the few belongings she had brought with her into her rental car. She had seen the way Bella and Edward had been looking at each other over the past few days. They had looked at each other like that practically their whole lives. They loved one another, even though they were both too stubborn to admit it.

Renee knew her daughter. She knew exactly what Bella was doing when she got up early this morning and began to gather her belongings quickly. She was running away... again. Renee couldn't help but think they wouldn't be in the mess they were in right now if she had stopped Bella from running away the last time.

"Bella, honey," she said as she walked down the steps and stood by her daughter's side, "are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Mama. I'm sure. Riley makes me very happy. I could do much worse than marry someone who makes me happy, you know?" Bella said as she slammed the trunk of the car down.

"I know that, baby. But Edward, he made you happy too. He still makes you happy. I can see the way..." Renee said, before being interrupted by her daughter.

"Stop it. I don't want to hear about the way you think we were looking at each other. It's all I've heard all morning. I get it. You think we belong together. But obviously Edward doesn't. He said as much when he told me to go home," Bella said sadly.

Although Edward hadn't actually told her to go home to New York, she was pretty sure that was exactly what he meant. And he was right. The longer she stuck around here, the more she was going to continue to hurt the both of them. He didn't deserve it. He deserved the chance to move on just like she was trying to.

"Well, okay then," Renee said before hugging Bella and watching her climb into the car. "Just make sure you go and say goodbye to your Daddy. He'll have your hind end if you leave without seeing him."

As she drove down the long dirt road to the hunting camp where her daddy was, Bella thought about her relationship with Riley. He was a good man who always treated her right. They hardly ever argued, and if they did it was quickly resolved. Although his mother left something to be desired, she had no complaints about Riley. As she told her mother before, she could do a lot worse than Riley Hunter.

As Edward pulled into the circular driveway of the Whitlock plantation, he slammed on the brakes just in time to keep from hitting another car. The fancy-ass, too-clean-to-be-from- around-here BMW, pulled ahead of him and parked.

Edward watched the driver get out of the car and laughed when he saw the way he was dressed. He was wearing clothes that looked liked they had come out of some magazine and a pair of shoes that probably cost more than what he made in a month down at the factory. The guy stood by his car and kept glancing from the piece of paper he had in his hand to the front door of the house. Edward silently wondered as he got out of the car if he was here to see Jasper.

He watched as the guy stepped on the front porch and the door swung open. Jasper talked to the guy a few minutes before they both walked toward him.

"Hey, Edward," Jasper said as the stranger stood off to the side of them. "Can you give us a ride down to the hunting camp?"

"Sure. No problem," Edward told them as he motioned for them to climb inside the truck. The short ride down to the camp was quiet and awkward. Edward didn't feel comfortable starting conversation with Jasper while a stranger sat inside his truck. Deciding he could no longer stand the quiet, Edward spoke up.

"So, what are you down here for? Vacation? Business?" Edward asked the stranger.

"Oh, I'm here to see Isabella Whitlock," the guy said. _Isabella Whitlock? Hmmm, never heard of her._

When Edward parked his truck, the three of them walked together toward the small cabin.

"So, where are ya' here from?" Edward asked, trying to keep some type of conversation flowing so he didn't think about _her _too much. He was still having a hard time coming to terms with exactly how much he had shared with Bella the night before.

"I live in New York, but my fiance's family lives here. She has no idea I'm here, so it's a big surprise."

"So, this Isabella Whitlock is your fiance?" Edward asked and Riley nodded his head. "If she's a Whitlock, she's gotta be related to you, right Jasper?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, which made Edward even more suspicious as to who this guy is. He was pretty sure he knew everyone in this town, but the name Isabella Whitlock rang no bells.

_Isabella... Isabella... Isabella... wait, no... it can't be, right?_

Edward glanced over and saw Bella's rental car parked by her Dad's truck. The door to the cabin opened up and she stepped outside. Her steps faltered as she spotted the three of them walking her way.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the group. Edward smirked at her as she looked quickly between the three of them.

"Well I thought I'd come down here and..." Edward started, but was interrupted by the guy to his right.

"I think she was talking to me," the guy said as he stepped forward and pulled Bella into a tight hug. Edward's jaw dropped and he looked questioningly toward Jasper, who surprisingly wouldn't make eye contact.

"Riley," Bella said, "what are you doing here?"

_Riley. Riley. Riley. That was the name Bella had moaned that night, right? The name of her fiance. Riley was her fiance. Riley was here. I was right. She is Isabella Whitlock._

"Well, what kind of fiance would I be if I didn't come down here and meet your parents? After all, you've agreed to marry me. It's the least I could do." Edward stood, shell shocked as the two lovers embraced before him. Suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, Edward shook his head and laughed a bit.

"So, Isabella Whitlock is it? How do you do it? How do you lead two completely different lives and not get lost? Oh, that's right. You don't. You are so completely fucking lost right now you don't know which way is up and which way is down," Edward said before walking away in disgust.

"Who was that?" Riley asked Bella, who stood by his side with tears in her eyes and completely unaware of where she was or even who she was talking to.

"My husband," she whispered to the man who stood by her.

"Your husband?" Riley practically screamed in astonishment. Bella looked over to Riley, her eyes wide as she realized what she had said and who she had said it to. Jasper stood off to the side, wanting to help out but having no idea how. His eyes grew wide as he saw Charlie making his way over to the couple.

"I mean, my ex-husband. Well, soon to be ex-husband," Bella stammered out. Riley shook his head in confusion.

"Isabella?" Riley questioned, trying to get some answers from his fiance.

"Hey there," Charlie said as he came up behind Riley and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's old man. You must be the new guy. Nice to meet you." Charlie stuck his hand out, waiting for Riley to shake it, but he did nothing but step away slowly.

"_Bella_? Bella _Swan_? Who are you? Do I even know you? Has everything you've ever told me been a lie?" he asked her as he stepped further away from her. Bella looked at her fiance, tears running down her face.

"Riley, wait. Riley, stop. Please, wait. Hear me out," she cried as he walked faster and faster away from her. Jasper grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Let him go, honey. Just let him go cool off for a minute. He just got the shock of his life. Let it soak in some," he whispered to her as she clung to him, crying.

Charlie stood by and watched his daughter clinging to one of her friends, sobbing while the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with walked away from her. At this moment, he wasn't too sure he liked this fella' one damn bit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thanks to Juliegirl18 for beta'ing for me. You rock bb! And thanks to Bella's Executioner for prereading for me. You are awesome, as always.  
**

Renee continued stirring the pot on the stove as she watched her daughter on the couch. Jasper had walked her inside a little bit ago, only sharing vague details about what had happened down at the hunting camp.

She knew that Riley had shown up, completely surprising Bella. She also knew that Edward was there for that meeting. Bella had been sobbing at the time she walked in, but had since calmed down some. She had yet to speak a word out loud though.

Bella stared off into space, thinking about everything that had taken place in the past few days. She had gotten engaged to a man that loved her. She had divorced a man that loved her. She was pretty sure she had succeeded in ruining the lives of both men. She knew deep down that she probably didn't deserve either one of them.

She would never forget the look on both of their faces. Riley looked at her as if he had never even known who she really was. Maybe he hadn't; maybe all he knew was the Bella she had always wanted to be. The one who had no fears and had no limits. The one from the big city, that dressed in all the designer labels and drove the fancy car. The person she wasn't at all.

The look on Edward's face though is what truly broke her. He looked at her as if he hated her. She had never seen that look on his face before, not even when she told him she was leaving.

"I really ruined everything, didn't I, Mama?" Bella asked as she stood up and walked to stand beside her mama in the kitchen. Renee reached her arm out and wrapped it around her daughter. Bella laid her head on her mama's shoulder as she took comfort from her, something she hadn't done in years.

"Oh no, baby girl. I'm sure you haven't ruined everything. You just need to give both those hot headed men time to cool off. What's meant to be will be. Everything will be as right as rain in no time, you'll see," Renee said. Bella smiled back at her, picked up an extra apron, and tied it around her waist.

"So, what can I do to help?" she asked.

Bella and Renee laughed and talked as they cooked together, avoiding all topics concerning love and men. Bella didn't realize until now how much she had missed talking with her mama and made it a vow that even when she went back to New York, she would call her at least once a week, if not more often.

"Look at who I found lurking around out on the main road," Charlie said as he stepped inside the door. Bella fought to hide the disappointment from her face as she watched him walk inside.

"Riley, I figured you'd be halfway to New York by now," Bella said as she untied the apron from her waist and laid it on the counter. Riley walked further into the small living room as Bella moved closer to him.

"I couldn't leave. Isabella, I'm so sorry I overreacted. It was just a shock to hear that you were married once. I probably could have handled it better, but it's in the past now," he told her honestly. Stepping forward, he turned to Renee and offered his hand.

"I'm sorry, forgive me. I'm Riley Hunter, Isabella's fiance. That's if she still agrees to marry me. I was a bit of an ass back there." Renee graciously took his hand and greeted him.

"Nice to meet you," Renee said. She couldn't deny the fact that the young man was handsome, but she knew deep down that this was not the man her daughter belonged with. She knew though, that she couldn't say anything to her daughter and that she had to let her make her own decisions, whether they were the wrong ones or not.

"So, Isabella, will you still marry me?" Riley asked, turning to face Bella. Bella knew that she would still marry Riley. He loved her and treated her well. She might not love him as much as she did Edward, but she did love him in her own way. And after the look that Edward gave her earlier, she was sure she had no chance at a reconciliation with him.

"Of course," she said as she let Riley pull her into his arms.

Bella and Renee made plans for her to fly out to New York a couple of weeks later to help with final wedding details. Her daddy would fly out the day before the wedding so he would be able to attend the rehearsal and pre-wedding festivities.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

"Are you kidding me? She's been married before?" Victoria asked her son when he told her about the events surrounding his meeting his future in-laws.

"Oh please, Mother. It's not like people don't have multiple marriages these days. Besides, it was one of those straight out of high school things. They were young, thought they'd be together forever, but turns out they were wrong," he told her, trying to calm her down. He knew his mother would take the news badly, which was why he insisted to Isabella that he do it alone.

"Yes, but Riley, this is something she should have shared with you when you first met. Not something you share with the person after they've agreed to marry you," Victoria claimed calmly.

"Yes, I do agree with you there. She definitely should have shared it with me before now, but it's in the past," he said.

"Let's just hope the rest of her past stays in the past," Victoria mumbled under her breath.

Lately, Bella's days were filled with writing and planning. When she wasn't working on her newest novel, she was traveling all over New York, picking a venue for the wedding, tasting cakes at various bakeries, and even shopping around for china patterns with her future mother-in-law.

Edward tried to fill his time with painting and packing things in the house up and was mostly successful, except late at night. That was when she would tend to call. The first time her name had shown up on his caller ID, he stood frozen, staring at the phone until the answering machine eventually picked up. She didn't leave a message and didn't call again that night, but she called the next night. And almost every night after.

But lately when she called it brought out the anger in him. He had ruined countless knick knacks, picking them up and throwing them violently at the wall when her name showed up. He was trying to push her out of his mind and move on like she was, but how was he supposed to do that if she kept calling?

Bella disconnected the call and laid her phone down on the counter. She had tried to speak to Edward numerous times since she'd returned to New York, but he had yet to answer any of her calls. She didn't really know what she would say to him if he actually picked up, but she knew she needed to hear his voice. She needed to know he was alright.

Bella quickly dialed her parent's number, keeping up with the promise she made herself to stay in contact with them more than she had before.

"Hey honey," her mother said in greeting. Renee had been thrilled the first few times Bella had called, but she could tell lately that her daughter wasn't happy.

"Hey Mama. How are you and Daddy doing?" she asked her, making small talk. She tried to sound chipper for her, but was pretty sure she could see right through her act like usual.

"Were okay. How about you?"

"Pretty good. So, how is he?" Bella had taken to asking her mom about Edward since he avoided all her calls.

"As far as I know, he's doing okay. I've seen him a couple of times down at the hardware store and he said 'hello,' but other than that, your guess is as good as mine." Renee knew that she was flat out lying to her daughter. She'd seen Edward once since Bella left town again and he looked completely miserable. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks and hadn't shaved in days. But she knew that she needed to let them both handle the situation the way they saw fit, even if she didn't agree with it one bit.

Bella spoke with her mama a few more minutes and she confirmed that she would still be flying in next week. After hanging up, Bella held the phone in her hand, contemplating making one last call.

"Okay, this is the last time. If he doesn't answer this time, that's it. I won't call him again. I'll let him go... finally," she said to herself.

Bella dialed his number again, praying silently to herself that he would pick up. She wasn't sure she was ready to give him up, but she knew that she needed to since she was marrying Riley next week.

When Edward's voice mail finally picked up, she let the tears that had been building up in her eyes fall silently down her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Edward," she whispered before disconnecting the call and deleting his number from her phone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: Thanks to Juliegirl18 for beta'ing and Bella's Executioner for prereading.  
**

Bella walked down the sidewalk, linked arm in arm between Alice and Peter. While she did have fun being back in her hometown and reconnecting with old friends, Bella couldn't deny that she missed her two best friends. She had spoken with them several times since returning, but hadn't mentioned any of the events that went down back home.

"What exactly are we looking for, Isabella?" Peter asked as they glanced into different windows along the way.

"I honestly don't know. Riley said I should pick something out for the new condo as a wedding gift to myself. I have no idea what I want, because I certainly don't need anything," Bella said.

The three continued to walk down the busy sidewalk when Bella suddenly stopped in front of one of the shops. She stood staring at the large pane of glass in front of her. Etched on the glass, taking up almost the entire pane was the exact symbol she had seen on the paintings in the church.

Without saying a word to either Alice or Peter, Bella reached for the handle of the door and walked inside. Her friends followed behind her, looking at each other in confusion.

"Bella, did you see something you liked?" Alice asked as Bella walked toward the paintings hanging on the walls.

"Oh, these are truly beautiful," Peter said as he stood beside Bella. "I could definitely see one of these hanging in the foyer of the condo."

"Hey there. Can I help you with something?" a voice asked from behind them. Bella stood completely still as the voice reached her ears. Not realizing Bella's current predicament, Peter swiftly turned around and answered.

"Why yes, you sure can. We are here to get a wedding gift for my friend here, who happens to be the lovely bride," Peter said as he grabbed hold of Bella's arm and spinning her around.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Isabella?"

"Who's Bella?" Alice asked as she and Peter stood off to the side watching the silent stare down between her friend and the stranger in front of them.

Bella glanced once more at the paintings around the room and the symbol etched on the glass. Edward stood quietly, watching her mind work as she finally put together what she was seeing. He could pin point the exact moment it hit her because her jaw practically hit the floor of his gallery.

_"Hey Bella, can you come here for a minute?" Edward yelled to his wife. Bella was trying to put away some laundry in their bedroom when she heard him holler for her. _

_"Hold on a minute!" she yelled as she put up the last of the clothes. She grabbed the basket from the bed, propping it on her hip as she walked toward the kitchen. _

_Edward was sitting at the dining table, a large drawing pad in front of him and a pencil in his hand. She set the basket down on the floor behind her and leaned down, wrapping her arms around Edward's neck. _

_"Whatcha' doing, sexy?" Bella asked as she nipped at the side of Edward's neck. Edward groaned and tilted his head to the side to give her better access. She gave him one final kiss behind his ear and stood back up._

_"What do ya' think of this?" he asked her as he pointed at the penciled sketch on the paper in front of him. Bella shrugged her shoulders._

_"I think it's a great drawing, Edward, but of course it is. You're an artist."_

_"Not the drawing, smart ass," he said, laughing. "I was thinking about getting it as a tattoo, between my shoulder blades. It's the Cullen family crest and they always say you should get something that would mean something to you since it's gonna be on your body forever." _

_"I think it would be completely sexy," she whispered, as she leaned forward and kissed him passionately._

Bella couldn't believe it. The symbol that she had been wracking her brain trying to figure out for the past few weeks was probably permanently etched into the skin of the man that stood before her.

Bella didn't think it was possible, but it seemed that Edward had changed so much in the past few weeks. Gone were the greasy, paint speckled jeans and wife beaters. He was dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt, the sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up his forearms.

Edward should have known that he would eventually run into Bella. He was in her town, for God's sake. He was just hoping he would have been a little more prepared for the encounter than he was at the moment. Then, to hear her friends mention the fact that she was a bride... not his bride, hit him rather harshly. He needed to get them out of here. He needed her to leave before he wrapped her in his arms and refused to let her go ever again.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you caught me at a bad time. Technically we aren't actually opened yet. The gallery opening is next week. Perhaps you could come back then and pick something you'd like," he told them as they walked closer toward the front door.

"Well, that just won't do. Isabella is set to be married this weekend. She needs..." Peter said before Bella spoke up.

"It's okay, Peter. I can find something else," she said, dragging her friends toward the exit. Peter and Alice looked at Bella in confusion and they both noted the look of anger, then sadness, on the gallery owner's face.

Once all three were back inside Bella's apartment, Alice knew she had to get some answers out of her friend. She opened up a bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass. Settling herself on the couch, she on one side of Bella and Peter on the other, she tried to get her best friend to open up to her.

"Okay Isabella, I know something happened today in that art gallery. Do you think you can share with us exactly what that was?" Alice asked as she rubbed Isabella's arm gently. She took a deep breath and exhaled before leaning forward and placing her wine glass on the coffee table in front of them.

"You both know I am originally from Alabama, right?" The both nodded their heads before she continued. "Well, what I didn't tell you was that I left my husband back in Alabama."

Both Alice and Peter nearly dropped their wine glasses and decided they were probably better left on the table for the remainder of this conversation.

"Isabella, are you serious?" Peter asked her as tears formed in her eyes. Alice handed her a tissue and rubbed her back affectionately.

"Yeah. We were high school sweethearts. We got married right after graduation. We were so in love and so happy. I decided I didn't want to spend the rest of my life in a small town all alone and he was content to do just that. I left him without even telling him goodbye. I hadn't seen him in seven years until I went home a few weeks ago. I had to go home to get him to sign the divorce papers."

"So, Edward, from the gallery. He was your husband and you were still married to him until a few weeks ago?" Alice asked and Bella nodded her head sadly.

"What was he doing here in New York? I thought he lived in Alabama? Did he come back for you?" Peter asked her quickly.

"No, he definitely didn't come back for me. He's the one that pushed me to come back to New York." As Bella thought again about the way he pushed her away from him that night, the tears that had filled her eyes spilled over onto her cheeks.

"I never should have left him. I've made such a mess of things," she sobbed into Alice's shoulder.

"What are you going to do, sweetheart? What about Riley?" Peter quietly asked.

"I don't know. I don't know. I feel so lost." She cried as her two best friends held her tightly and struggled to comfort their hurting friend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks to Juliegirl 18 for beta'ing for me... even when I overflow her box, LOL. **

**Thanks to Bella's Executioner for pre-reading for me. **

"You're just going with the flower pinned in your hair, right?" Renee asked Bella as they sat together in the living room of Bella's apartment. Renee had arrived in New York the day before to help Bella with last minute plans. It was Thursday night and the wedding was on Saturday.

"Yeah, Mama. I don't want a veil," Bella said as she looked through the mounting pile of invoices and post-it notes on her coffee table. She had gotten so many delivery confirmations over the past few days and had made numerous notes to herself about who was delivering what and when it was arriving. With a loud sigh, Bella let her head fall to the table, resting on her arm.

Renee shook her head sadly and stood up, walking to stand behind Bella. She rubbed her daughter's back gently and fought back the urge to tell her daughter she was being plain stupid if she thought she was actually going to go through with marrying Riley. She had nothing against the boy, but it was plain to see that her daughter's heart belonged to another man.

She wasn't saying that Bella didn't love Riley, because in her own way she did. But the love she had for him was pale in comparison to the way she loved Edward. The two of them shared a history together that poor Riley couldn't compete with on his best day.

"Baby girl, talk to me," she whispered as she felt Bella's body begin to shake as she cried. Bella sat up and looked at her mama, her eyes already red from the almost constant crying she had been doing since seeing Edward days ago.

"It's too late, Mama. I've already let this go on too long. Getting out of it now would be a miracle. Besides, he doesn't want me. He practically pushed me out of the door of his gallery the other day. I took too long to realize my mistake and now I have to live with it," she cried as she hugged her mama tightly.

"Sweetie, don't say that. You're crazy if you think that boy isn't still head over heels in love with you. And it's never too late. Until you've walked down that aisle and signed that paper, you are free to do as you choose. If you wanna call this whole thing off right now and go back home with me, that's your decision. Either way Bella, it's your life. Just remember, everything happens for a reason," Renee said as Bella smiled slightly and sat back down.

Before she could get fully comfortable someone knocked at the door. Bella stood up and wiped away the tears from her cheeks as she walked over to the door. Pulling it open, Bella was shocked at who stood there.

"Mr. Jenks? What are you doing here?" Bella asked as he let her lawyer into her apartment. He walked inside and was met with a questioning look from Renee.

"Hello m'am. I'm Jason Jenks, Ms. Whitlock's attorney," he said as he shook Renee's hand.

"Renee Swan, Bella's mother," she replied. Bella was still trying to figure out why on Earth Mr. Jenks was at her apartment when he turned to her and held an envelope out.

"Ms. Whitlock, I'm so glad I was able to get a hold of you before Saturday. Seems we have some unfinished business to take care of," he said as he opened up the envelope and pulled several papers out.

"What do you mean? He signed the papers. I already mailed them back to you," Bella said, confused as to what business her lawyer was speaking of. As he spread the forms out on the kitchen counter, Renee couldn't help but pray this was the miracle that Bella needed to pull herself out of this mess of a situation.

"Yes, Ms. Whitlock. Mr. Cullen signed the papers right here," he said as he pointed at Edward's signature on the papers. His finger then moved over to a blank line on the forms. "But you didn't."

Bella gasped and slowly backed away. She was set to marry Riley on Saturday, but she was still married to Edward. She had given up all hope on being with Edward again after he pushed her away, but could this be a sign? Could they really be meant to stay together? Should she break it off with Riley and fight for her marriage with Edward? Bella was shaken from her thoughts when Renee placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Bella nodded her head at her mother and smiled widely. The smile that graced her face answered the question that had been running through Renee's head since the lawyer announced the reason for his visit. _What was Bella going to do?_

"Thank you for stopping by, Mr. Jenks," Bella said as she ushered the older gentleman to the door. He looked confused as she gathered the papers along the way and balled them up in her hands.

"But Ms. Whitlock, I need you to sign the papers so I can have them filed before Saturday."

"No need for that, Mr. Jenks. Thank you again," Bella said as she pushed him out in the hallway and slammed the door in his face. She was sure she would probably pay for that later, but right now she didn't care.

She leaned back against the door and took a deep breath. Renee was standing in front of her and she could tell that her mama wanted to ask her a million questions. Bella smiled widely at her and shook her head, letting her know everything would be okay.

"Oh my god!" Renee squealed as she pulled Bella into a tight hug. "I knew it would all work out. Like I said, everything happens for a reason." The two of them hugged tightly and shed a few happy tears before pulling away.

"But Sweetheart, what are you going to do about Riley? You need to tell him as soon as possible. He needs to know."

"I know, Mama. I'm gonna head over there now. I hate to hurt him, but I have to follow my heart."

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

Bella stood outside the door to Riley's apartment and took several deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. She knew what she needed to do, but it didn't mean that her heart wasn't breaking a little at the thought of hurting Riley.

She would be lying if she said she didn't love him. She loved Riley very much, but in a totally different way than she loved Edward. She loved Edward with her whole being.

Before she lost all her nerve, she reached her hand up and knocked on the door. She was hoping he would answer quickly so she wouldn't have time to change her mind and dart back in the elevator.

"Isabella! What a surprise. I thought you were finishing up some last minute planning with your mother," he said as he ushered her inside his apartment.

"Hi. Yeah, we were doing that earlier," Bella said before Riley began to lean over for a kiss. Panicking, Bella turned so that he could only place his lips on her cheek.

"What's the matter, Sweetheart?" Riley questioned as he took her hands in his.

"Riley, we need to talk," she said as he held onto her hands tightly. Riley knew that something was different about Isabella since she had returned from her hometown. They rarely spent any time alone together and hadn't been intimate at all since her return. He'd be a fool if he thought everything was okay. He'd been trying to blame it on wedding nerves, but knew that was probably crazy.

"That doesn't sound good," he said, laughing slightly and trying to make light of what seemed to be a serious conversation ahead. Bella smiled sadly at him.

"Riley, you know I love you. You've been so good to me. But I can't do this, I can't marry you. You deserve someone who can love you with all they are. You need someone who can give you their whole heart," Bella told him as tears fell down her cheeks.

"And I can't do that. A long time ago, I fell in love with someone and gave him my whole heart. He never gave it back and I realize now that I don't want him to. You can do a lot better than me, Riley," she told him as the tears continued to fall. Bella pulled her hands from his and gently pulled the ring off her finger. She placed it into Riley's open palm and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Turning around, she slowly walked to the door and opened it to leave. One last time she turned around to face him.

"Goodbye, Riley," she whispered before she stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

**A/N: So, I haven't done this in a while. I've got a few recc's for you.**

**Fold Your Wings by Jadalulu - This Edward has been nicknamed "Roughward" which is so perfect for him. This story is slightly angsty, but so worth it, IMO.**

**Strange Brew and A Quiet Fire both by Magnolia822 - both of these stories are so, so good. **

**And a real book (yes, they still make those, LOL) series to recc: The Fever Series by Karen Marie Moning. Seriously, for 5 whole days Jericho Barrons had me saying Edward who? LOL**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thanks to Juliegirl18 for beta'ing and Bella's Executioner for pre-reading.  
**

Bella rolled over and smiled at the sun shining inside her bedroom window. Then she began to think about what took place yesterday and tears filled her eyes. She had broken off her engagement to Riley just two days before the wedding. She couldn't deny that she had loved Riley in her own way, but she was lying to herself if she thought that their love could hold a candle to what she and Edward had shared.

She slowly got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. Looking into the mirror, Bella noticed that her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying herself to sleep last night. She was surprised that her mama hadn't come in to check on her.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Bella walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Renee was leaning against the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee. When he noticed Bella walking in, she turned and poured her a cup.

"Morning, Baby girl," she said as she handed Bella the cup. Bella took a quick sip and smiled at her.

"Morning Mama. Did you sleep okay last night?" she asked her.

"I slept just fine. How about you, sweetie? I heard you a few times," Renee said quietly. At this, Bella let the tears that had been threatening to fall all morning flow down her cheeks.

"Oh mama. I know I did the right thing, but I just felt so horrible doing it. He didn't even say anything to me. He just stood there like he was in shock," Bella cried as Renee soothingly rubbed up and down her back.

"It's okay. It'll all turn out the way it's supposed to be like it always does. He probably was shocked. Just give him some time," Renee told Bella. She knew deep down that Bella had indeed done the right thing by Riley, but that of course didn't mean that it didn't hurt them both. From what she knew, they had been together quite a while.

After a few minutes, Bella had calmed down and they both walked into the living room to figure out what they were going to do about the whole situation. Bella noticed a large, flat rectangular package leaning against the wall that hadn't been there the night before. She didn't think it could be anything to do with the wedding so she was curious.

"What's that?" she asked Renee as she pointed at the package.

"Oh, I almost forgot. It came for you earlier this morning. I didn't want to wake you up since it didn't sound like you slept much," she said as she handed Bella the envelope that came with the package.

Bella opened the envelope carefully and read what was written inside. She immediately recognized the writing.

_Bella,_

_Hopefully he can give you the world since I couldn't. But here's what I like to consider our little corner of it. _

_All my love, _

_Edward_

Bella quickly, but carefully, tore off the brown paper wrapping around the package and gasped when she saw it. Edward had painted her a beautiful picture of the meadow behind his house. It was a place they had spent so much time growing up together and he had captured it perfectly.

"That boy has a God given talent, I swear," Renee whispered quietly as she stared at the beautiful picture in front of her.

"It's so beautiful," Bella said as she ran her fingertips across the flowers Edward had painted so well. She let her eyes roam over the picture, catching every little detail Edward had included.

Suddenly, Bella knew exactly where she needed to be and what she needed to do. She grabbed her purse and coat and ran out of her apartment without saying a word to her mama. Renee didn't need an explanation though because she was sure she knew where her daughter was headed.

Running down the sidewalk dodging everyone in sight, Bella made her way to the door of the gallery she had been in just a few days ago. When she finally made it to the building, she yanked on the door before she noticed it was completely dark inside. It was locked and no one was inside.

She had no way to get in touch with Edward. She had deleted his number from her phone when he hadn't answered any of her phone calls. She had no idea where he was staying here in New York.

Bella slowly made her way back to her apartment, fighting tears for what seemed to be the hundredth time in a week. As she stepped off the elevator, she noticed the door to her apartment was open and there were loud voices coming from there.

"Where is she, Mrs. Swan?" Victoria asked Renee. She went over to Riley's apartment earlier that morning expecting to meet with Isabella because they needed to finalize some last minute wedding details. But instead of meeting with Isabella, Riley had shared the news of their broken engagement. Riley begged his mother not to do anything drastic, but she hadn't listened to him.

"I don't think that's any of your business, now is it?" Renee said calmly to her. Bella stepped inside her apartment and immediately felt like running and hiding. Victoria had always hated her, but she was sure that what she did yesterday took the hatred to a whole different level.

"Mrs. Hunter, if you would just let me explain..." Bella started, but was interrupted by Victoria.

"Oh, there is nothing to explain. You will march yourself right back to Riley and pray that he forgives you and takes you back. Come on..." she said, grabbing her by the arm and trying to walk toward the door ",we can go over there now."

Bella quickly removed her arm from Victoria's grasp and shoved her into the wall. All three women's eyes widened and Bella could have sworn she heard her mama snicker.

"No, I most certainly will not. Believe me, you don't want me to marry Riley. He is much better off with someone other than me," Bella said, trying to explain to her why she had done what she did.

"You little bitch. You can't do this to him. I know that he's much better off with someone other than you, but for some God forsaken reason he loves _you_. So you _will _come with me and you _will_ be getting married on Saturday. End of story," Victoria commanded.

"Now, now," Renee warned, leading Victoria to the door and opening it. "I believe my daughter has explained her actions and there is nothing you can do or say about it. Now, if you would so kindly leave, I would like to talk to my daughter."

"Oh shut up!" Victoria yelled as she turned to face Renee. "Go back to the trailer park and watch your damn soap operas!" Renee's mouth dropped open in shock as Victoria looked at her in anger. Bella had finally had enough with the whole situation and was about to do either the best thing she had ever done or possibly the worst.

Bella drew back her fist and slammed in right into Victoria's nose. She fell back just enough for Bella to be able to slam the door in her face. Once the door was shut and locked tightly Bella turned around and leaned against it. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"So, that was fun," Renee said, breaking up the tension in the room. Both Bella and Renee laughed as they walked arm in arm into the living room.

"Did you talk to him? What did he say?" Renee asked Bella after a few minutes.

"He wasn't there. I don't know what to do. I have no way of getting in touch with him," Bella told her mother sadly. "I know you say everything will work out the way it's supposed to be, but right now it doesn't feel that way."

"I have an idea. Now, hear me out before you say no. Why don't you come on back home with me. It'll do you some good to get away from the big city for a lot longer than a couple of days like before. Your daddy and I will even get that internet thingy hooked up at the house so you can work from there if you need to." Bella couldn't help but laugh at her mama's antics to get her to come home with her.

"You know what Mama, I think that sounds like the perfect idea." Bella knew that she didn't want to be anywhere near New York when Saturday came. Going back to her hometown would give her the perfect chance to get her mind back on track and figure out exactly what she was going to do from there.

**A/N: So, we're coming to the end here. Only two more chapters plus an epilogue left. They're already written so the wait shouldn't be too long. **

**Don't forget to add me to author alerts. I already have some of my next story written and sent off to my beta. I hope to start posting it soon!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks to juliegirl18 for beta'ing for me. Thanks to Bella's Executioner for pre-reading. **

Bella had once thought that staying in a small town for the rest of her life would be mundane and horrible, but she had since changed her mind. She spent the majority of her time here catching up on books that she hadn't gotten a chance to read. She even brainstormed and outlined some new ideas for upcoming novels. Bella enjoyed helping her Mama in the kitchen and had even started target practicing with her Daddy in the afternoons. She had been back home with her parents for two weeks and couldn't think of any place she'd rather be.

She logged on to the Internet occasionally to check her emails, but tried to stay off social networking sites. The one time she had logged on to her Facebook account Riley happened to be online at the same time. He messaged her saying that they needed to talk. She knew deep down that they did need to talk, but had been avoiding it at all costs.

They talked for around an hour and Bella was thankful for it. Riley told her that he understood where she was coming from. While it did break his heart, he was glad that she told him the truth. Deep down, all he really wanted was for her to be happy and he had known for a while that she truly wasn't happy with him.

His thoughts had been confirmed when he saw the way Isabella reacted to seeing Edward the day he had come to her hometown to surprise her. He knew that Isabella had never looked at him the way that she looked at the man who held her heart and probably never would.

Bella sat on the bed in her childhood room and stared at the painting on her wall. She made sure that was one of the first things she packed when she left New York. While she may not have Edward with her physically, the painting he gifted her made him feel closer.

Although she had been back home for two weeks, she hadn't seen Edward once. She had hoped that since he wasn't in New York that he had come back here, but she evidently was wrong.

She had taken to going out in the afternoons for walks and her path just so happened to lead her right past Edward's house. She hoped and prayed for the first few days that she would find his truck parked in the dirt driveway, but everyday she was disappointed. She figured that he must have already packed the house up completely and put it on the market.

Bella slipped her shoes on and walked out of her room. She grabbed a book and decided that today she would go to the meadow Edward had painted to relax and read for a while.

"Mama, I'm gonna go for a walk," she called to Renee before she walked out the front door. Taking her usual path, Bella casually walked down the old dirt road toward where she once lived with her husband.

Once Bella got a little closer to the large wooden house, she blinked several times, sure that she was hallucinating. There, parked in the very spot she had imagined it being many times, was Edward's pick-up truck.

Bella picked up her pace and began to walk quickly up the path to the house. She ran up the front steps of the house before she lost her nerve and pulled open the screen door and stepped inside.

"Edward!" she hollered into each room. She didn't hear any movement from inside the house and was surprised that everything still seemed to be in place. It seemed that Edward was still a procrastinator and hadn't bothered to even start packing up his house to move.

Glancing out the kitchen window above the sink, Bella noticed that the door to the barn was open. Figuring Edward was inside, she rushed out the backdoor. She slowed down and quietly peeked inside the open door.

Edward was standing in front of a large canvas, his arm moving back and forth quickly as he painted. He was shirtless and shoeless, only wearing a pair of faded jeans that hung low on his hips. With every aggressive brushstroke, Bella watched the muscles of his back tighten. His back glistened with sweat as he worked on what she was sure would be another masterpiece.

Breathing in deeply to calm herself, Bella spoke quickly to break the silence.

"I figured you would've sold the house by now," she said. The brush in Edward's hand hit the floor as he turned around quickly to face her.

He had imagined her voice hundreds of times over the past few weeks and was sure that this was his imagination too. When he spun around he figured he would be met with an empty room, but he wasn't.

Bella was actually here. He let his eyes roam over her and take in her presence. She was wearing a skirt that he could picture himself ripping right off of her and a tank top that he could see being pulled down to expose her chest to him.

Shaking his head to clear his perverted thoughts, he remembered the question she had asked him. The last time they had truly had a conversation he had been planning on selling the house, but things had changed since then... a lot of things had changed.

"I decided not to sell. It held too many memories for me, ya know?" he said, smiling sadly at his ex-wife. Bella smiled widely at him, which confused Edward. Why should she care that he didn't want to sell his house? She was married to another man. It shouldn't matter to her that he was too chicken shit to sell his house because he felt that it was the only way to hold onto to the memory of her.

Bella moved so quickly that Edward didn't have time to think about what she was doing. She ran toward him and jumped, wrapping her legs completely around his waist. Fisting her hands in his hair, she pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him passionately.

Instead of pulling himself away from her like he thought he should have done, Edward kissed her wildly, knowing that this would be the last time he would ever have her like this. He let his hands roam down her back until they rested against her ass and gripped it tightly.

Edward slowly began to walk backwards until his knees hit the back of the couch. He slowly lowered them both down and settled Bella's body to where she was straddling him. Bella pulled her mouth away from his and began kissing along his jaw and neck.

Edward fought with his conscience, but he could feel the many questions he had rising. Why was she here? Why was she doing this? Where was her husband? Shit... her husband.

Edward quickly tried to pull Bella's mouth away from his neck, but she bit down harshly and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped him. He knew they needed to talk, but she was relentless.

"Bella, you know we can't do this," he said, trying to get her to stop. Yeah, he could have tried harder to stop her, but his body was fighting his mind. Bella ground her center down on his dick and he nearly came from the contact. He groaned loudly knowing he was going to have to force her off him.

"Bella, didn't you get married?" Edward asked her, trying to get her to talk instead of strip.

"Yeah, I did," Bella said. That was enough to break the spell that Bella's kisses had put him under. He couldn't believe that she was here, grinding her body all over his, even after she had married that asshole. Edward quickly stood up, dropping Bella right on her ass in front of him.

Bella gasped loudly as she gaped up at Edward. She wanted to be angry with him for dropping her like that, but she knew she couldn't be. What she had just said probably shocked the hell out of him and probably pissed him off too.

"What the fuck, Bella?" he yelled at her as he ran his hands roughly through his hair. Bella stood up quickly to explain to him, but he wouldn't let her get a word in edgewise.

"You come in here looking like that," he said, motioning to her body with his hand, "jump into my arms and wrap your legs around me while kissing the fuck outta me and you tell me you fucking got married?" Bella quickly walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest.

"Edward, listen to me, please?" she said quietly. He stared at her in shock, but finally nodded his head.

"I married my one true love and hope to spend the rest of my life with him. So yeah, I did get married... seven years ago," she said quietly as she kept her eyes locked with Edward's.

Edward let what she said sink in. She hadn't gotten married to that Riley guy like she was supposed to. But just because she hadn't married him, didn't mean that they were still hitched. She had forced him to sign those damn papers weeks ago.

"But Bella, we aren't married anymore. I signed the damn papers like you wanted me to," he said, letting a little anger be evident in his tone. Bella smiled at him and shook her head.

"Yes, you did sign the papers, Edward. But it seems as though I forgot to. So yeah, we are still married," she told him. Edward couldn't believe that after she begged and pleaded with him to sign the divorce papers for years, it was actually her that didn't. He knew that this was somehow fate's way of making sure they stayed together.

He laughed at her and pulled her body to his, lifting her off the floor. Bella hugged him tightly and asked the one question she'd been dying to know the answer to.

"Do you want me to sign the papers, Edward?" she whispered in his ear. Edward sat her feet back down on the floor and placed one hand on each side of her face, cupping it gently.

"Hell no, Baby," he said and pulled her mouth to his in a passionate kiss.

**A/N: So yeah, sorry for ending it there, LOL. But the good news is that the rest of the story is completed and in my hands. The final chapter should post tomorrow and the epilogue on Wednesday. I am hoping to start posting my new story next week, but it may be sooner if I get antsy. LOL **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thanks to juliegirl18 for beta'ing and Bella's Executioner for pre-reading.**

_"Hell no, Baby," he said and pulled her mouth to his in a passionate kiss. _

Edward sucked Bella's bottom lip into his mouth as she moaned in pleasure. He lowered his hands from her face, gently running them down her sides and barely touching the side of her breasts. Running his fingers along the edge of her shirt, he slowly lifted it and reached beneath, letting his hands finally touch her bare skin.

Bella slowly lifted both hands and placed them on his chest, pushing him backwards until the back of his knees hit the couch. He sat down, Bella quickly following, her legs straddling either side of him. Her skirt had risen a fair amount, and Edward couldn't help but run his hands over the large expanse of skin showing.

Bella fisted his hair in both her hands as they continued kissing. Edward kept one hand running up and down the smooth skin of her back while the other reached around, kneading her breast.

Bella broke away from the kiss and started to lift the hem of her shirt. Edward pushed her hands away and pulled her back into a kiss. Bella decided to undo the button of her skirt, but Edward pushed her hand away again.

"Stop trying to take your clothes off, Bella," he said while kissing down the column of her neck. Bella slowly raked her nails down the center of Edward's naked chest.

"Why? Did you wanna do that part?" she asked as he gently bit her. He pulled away from her and laughed quietly.

"Actually, yes I do, but not here. It's been seven years, baby, and I don't want the first time we're together again to be in here," he told her honestly. Plus, he was pretty sure that if they were to fuck right now, it'd be over in about two seconds.

"Are you seriously cock-blocking yourself right now?" Bella asked in shock. She raised her eyebrows at him as he smirked.

"No. I was just going to suggest we move this to the bedroom," he said before standing up quickly and making sure he didn't drop her on her ass this time. He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him quickly as they ran to the house.

They barely made it into the bedroom before Edward spun Bella around, slamming her body into the wall beside the door. Bella kicked her shoes off quickly and hopped up, wrapping her legs around Edward's waist. He gripped her ass tightly in both hands as he pulled her to him, grinding his cock against her center.

"Bed. Bed. Oh God, Bed, please," Bella moaned. Edward stepped away from the wall, holding Bella tightly to him. He slowly walked over to the bed, tossing her down in the center of it.

Bella sat up and took her top off, along with her bra, while watching Edward unbutton his pants and remove them. Edward stood before her completely naked and all she could do was stare.

She shook her head slightly to get back in the moment and reached for the button on her skirt. Edward reached his hands up and placed them at the edge of her skirt.

"May I?" he whispered. Bella nodded her head and he slowly pulled off her skirt and panties, tossing them behind him somewhere. Edward raised one of Bella's legs from the bed and placed wet, open mouth kisses on her ankle, up her calf and along her thigh. He stopped when he reached the apex of her thighs and continued on the other leg.

Once he was done with both, he placed himself between her open legs. He slowly ran one finger along the wetness of her skin and Bella gasped, propping herself up on her elbows to watch him. Locking eyes with her, he stuck his tongue out and gently flicked her clit.

Bella moaned loudly before dropping her head back down to the bed.

Edward internally smirked and gently sucked her clit into his mouth. Bella reached down and gripped his hair in both hands, holding his mouth to her body. He rubbed around her entrance with his fingers before gently sliding two inside her warm body.

"Fuck. Edward, fuck yes. Mmmmmm," Bella moaned. Edward pushed his fingers roughly inside her, wiggling them the way he remembered she liked, as he continued licking and sucking on her clit. Bella's back suddenly arched from the bed, her pussy clenching around his fingers as she found her release.

Edward slowly made his way up her body, placing soft kisses along her stomach and chest. He bit down slightly on one nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Bella sighed and ran her hand through his hair as he moved to pay attention to her other breast. She felt better than she had in a long time. She hadn't come that hard in forever, and they hadn't even had sex yet.

While Edward continued kissing and sucking at Bella's chest, she reached between them and gripped his cock in her hand, running it over her wet opening.

"Fucking hell, baby," Edward grunted, trying to stop himself from pushing inside. She continued to rub the head of his cock against her, wishing he would go ahead and slip inside her.

"No, no, no. Goddammit, fucking shit!" Edward yelled as he lifted his body off her. Bella scrunched up her face and looked at him questioningly.

"What? What's wrong?" Bella asked him.

"I don't have any goddamn condoms. Shit. I mean, its been a long fucking time. A long time. I mean, no it's not been seven years or anything and... fuck. I'm sure you don't wanna talk about this right now," Edward said. As he continued to ramble, he ran his hands through his hair, gripping it roughly. Bella raised her hand and placed one finger over his lips to get him to shut up.

"Edward, you're right. I don't want to talk about that right now, but I do want you to make love to me. I'm clean and I'm pretty sure you are, right?" she asked. Edward nodded his head quickly. "I trust you. And we don't have to worry about the other thing because I'm on the shot."

Edward nodded and sighed heavily, placing himself back between her legs. He bent down and kissed her gently as she ran her hands along his naked back. He gripped his cock and placed it at her opening, pausing to lock eyes with Bella. She smiled at him and nodded slightly.

"I love you, Bella," he said before slowly pushing himself inside her. Edward's eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he felt himself being fully surrounded by Bella again. After seven years without her, it felt like it was their first time again, which in a sense it was.

"I love you, Edward. Love you so much," Bella said as she gripped Edward's shoulders tightly. He pulled out slowly, almost completely, before thrusting himself back inside her fully.

"Uunnnggghhh, Bella," Edward moaned as he continued his pace of thrusting. He knew that this was going to be over a lot sooner than he wanted, but he hoped there would be plenty of other chances to maintain his stamina.

"Fuck, baby. I need you to come. I don't know how long I'm gonna last, but I need you to fucking come," he said as he thrust roughly into her. "Touch yourself." Bella ran a hand down her stomach, stopping where they were joined. Using her middle finger, she ran tight circles around her clit.

"So close, so close," Bella gasped as Edward's thrusts became erratic.

"Shit. I know, I can feel you getting tighter," Edward moaned. Bella's legs began shaking as she could feel her stomach tightening up. A few more thrusts from Edward and a few more flicks of her finger and she was falling hard, shouting Edward's name into the silent night.

"Yes, fuck yes," Edward groaned as he felt Bella's pussy gripping him tightly and pulling his orgasm from him. He thrust a few more times, riding out his euphoria before falling to the side of Bella, his arm draped across her.

"Mmmmmm," Bella hummed in happiness. Edward rolled himself over to his back and she rested her head on his shoulder, running her hand up and down his chest.

"So, why do you wanna stay married to me anyway?" Bella asked, a question that sounded very similar to one she had asked when they were younger. Edward smiled down at her and kissed her sweetly.

"So you can be the last person I see before going to bed and the first person I see when I wake up," he told her before they both closed their eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

Everyone from town was gathered at the church for Bella and Edward. Even Peter and Alice had arrived from New York the day before. When they learned that Bella had broken off her engagement with Riley, neither questioned her. They were behind her one hundred percent. Maybe one hundred twenty percent when they found out Bella had punched Victoria.

When Renee and Esme learned that Bella and Edward were together again, they insisted on throwing some type of party for them. Whether it was an engagement party or a wedding reception, everyone was there.

As everyone else floated around the room, moving from conversation to conversation, Bella and Edward disappeared outside. They sat together on the bench in front of the church and watched the fireflies dance around.

"I meant to ask you how your opening went. We've been so busy and wrapped up with all this," she said, motioning to the party going on inside. Edward laughed a little and shook his head.

"Yeah, about that. I had them push it back. After seeing you that day, I knew I wasn't ready yet. But now, now I know I'm ready. It's set for next week," he said as he held Bella's hand tightly in his.

Edward would be the one headed off to New York now. Once he was out there and found the success he had been hoping for, he would surely stay. And where would that leave her? She would be the one stuck back here while he lived his dreams.

"Bella?" he said as he reached up and gently lifted her chin so she could look at his face. "I want you to come with me, baby. Come with me back to New York." Bella smiled widely at him and hugged him tightly.

"Yes. Yes, I'll come with you," she whispered in his ear.

**A/N: Only the epilogue remains. If you have a chance, check out the blog that MandyLeigh010 helped set up for me for my new story. The banner was made by Christag_banner. The name of the story is "Your Presence Still Lingers" There is a short teaser up for chapter one, that should be posted here and on the blog on Thursday. **

**http: / ypslff . blogspot . com/ Just remember to take out the spaces!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thank you to juliegirl18 for continuing to be an awesome friend and beta'ing for me. Thanks to Bella's Executioner for being my pre-reader and for also getting the word out about this story.**

**This is it...**

_**Five Years Later**_

"Bella, could you please come in here and do this!" Edward yelled out in frustration to his wife. He had been standing in front of the large mirror in the bathroom for fifteen minutes fidgeting with his tie and had finally given up in defeat.

Bella laughed quietly and stepped away from the large window overlooking the New York City skyline. Although they lived in New York now, they still had the house back home. They tried to spend a weekend there at least once a month just to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

"You'd think that after five years of doing this you would know how to tie a tie by now," Bella said as she stepped in the bathroom. Edward placed his hands on Bella's hips as she reached up to fix his tie.

"Now why would I need to learn how to do it myself if I have you here to do it for me?" he asked when she stepped back. He smirked at her as she playfully slapped his chest. He leaned down and kissed Bella quickly, but sweetly. He knew if he lingered any longer they would never make it out of the apartment. Together, they walked out into the living room to gather their things before leaving for the night.

"Daddy!" their three year old daughter Lizzie screamed as he launched herself into Edward's waiting arms. When Bella found out she was pregnant, she was excited. She feared that Edward wasn't ready yet since his art career had really taken off, but when she told him he was over the moon. Edward feared that Bella was putting on a show of excitement for him, but as the weeks passed he realized that she really was thrilled.

"Hey, baby girl," he said as he squeezed her tightly. He moved her curly brown hair away from her face and began to growl into her neck while tickling her side. Bella stood off to the side, smiling at the scene.

From the moment Elizabeth Marie Cullen was born, Edward had been wrapped around her finger. Most mothers had to deal with the late night feedings and the constant diaper changes, but not Bella. Edward insisted that he be hands-on and he definitely was. He claimed that once a week there would be a day that would be just him and her; their 'daddy/daughter' time. When she was a baby, Edward would simply take Lizzie over to his gallery or something, just to give Bella some time alone. Now that she was a little older, Edward would take Lizzie to the park, a museum, or even the library.

"Daddy, stop it!" Lizzie squealed from her daddy's arms as he tickled her. Edward laughed loudly as she wiggled and wiggled until he finally put her down. Once she was back on the floor, she walked over to stand in front of Bella. Bella reached down and took her daughter's tiny hand into hers.

"I go too?" she asked as she looked sadly at the way Edward and Bella were dressed. They were headed to Edward's gallery for a fundraising event for the arts in schools. As an artist and an author, Edward and Bella were both deeply involved in fundraising to make sure children were exposed to all sorts of arts while in the public school system here in New York.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," Edward said as he stepped over and lifted his daughter into his arms. "Not this time. But guess what? Uncle Jasper and Uncle Peter are gonna come over and spend all night with you." Lizzie's eyes lit up at the thought of spending the night with her two uncles.

Jasper and Peter had met the night of their impromptu party back home and hit it off. Jasper quit his job at the factory back home a few months later and moved to New York to move in with Peter. They were currently in the process of adopting a baby and Bella was thrilled for them. They had been great with Lizzie from the minute she was born and she knew they would be awesome parents.

When the doorbell rang, Lizzie practically jumped from Edward's arms and dragged him to the door. When the door was finally open, Bella didn't know whose squeal was louder- Peter's, Jasper's, or Lizzie's.

Edward and Bella looked at each other and laughed as their three year old daughter dragged her uncles to her bedroom. Jasper peaked over his shoulder at them and waved, letting them know everything would be okay and they were free to leave.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

Bella and Edward walked together into the gallery and smiled widely at the final result. They had both given their input to Alice about decorating ideas, but she had insisted that they stay away until the night of the event.

Alice had done a phenomenal job. The room was decorated colorfully and playfully, yet it was sophisticated, which was exactly what Bella and Edward wanted. They figured it would work since it was an event for the schools and youth of the city.

"There you two are," Esme said as she and Carlisle walked over. Following closely behind them were Charlie and Renee. Edward and Bella gave both sets of parents hugs as they greeted everyone.

"Where's my grandbaby?" Renee asked as Esme nodded her head in agreement. They hated the idea of Bella, Edward and Lizzie living in New York, but knew they wouldn't be completely happy anywhere else. Most weekends they went back home, Lizzie rarely spent the night at home. She was rotated between her grandparents houses and Bella and Edward took complete advantage of the alone time.

"She's at home, mama," Bella told Renee. Both the grandma's pouted and Charlie smiled.

"Well, that just gives us the perfect excuse to get out of here early. We can sneak back to Bella and Edward's to see her for a bit," he whispered. Bella and Edward laughed and nodded their heads before walking away from the group to greet other people.

After a few minutes of talking with another group of people, Edward and Bella walked over to stand off to the side of the room. Bella casually looked around the room and was shocked when she saw a familiar set of eyes lock with hers. Edward heard Bella gasp and looked up to see where her eyes were focused.

"Isabella," Riley said as he stepped in front of them. Bella hadn't seen Riley since the day she broke off the engagement, except in various newspaper and magazine articles.

"Riley, it's so good to see you," Bella said as she smiled widely at her former fiance and the woman at his side. "You remember Edward, right?" she asked as Edward reached his hand out and shook Riley's. Edward knew he had no reason to be worried, but it still didn't stop him from being slightly pissed off at the man. At one point, Bella was going to be his wife, but thank God that hadn't happened.

"Of course. Nice to see you again. This is my wife, Tanya," he said as Tanya smiled and shook both Edward and Bella's hands. Tanya knew who Isabella was. When they met, Riley was slightly closed off and afraid to open up to anyone. He shared his history with Isabella to her and thankfully they were able to overcome his issues together.

"Very nice to meet you," Bella said. She couldn't help but notice the small baby bump that Tanya rested her hand on. Bella was very happy that Riley was able to move on and find the person he truly belonged with and start a family.

After a few moments of slightly awkward conversation with Riley and Tanya, Bella and Edward walked away and found a secluded spot in the corner of the room. Edward sat down in the chair and pulled Bella into his lap.

"Well that was a little awkward," Edward said as he kept one hand rested on Bella's back and reached up with the other to loosen his tie. No matter how many special events he had to go to as an artist, he still hadn't grown used to dressing up.

"You're telling me, " Bella said laughing. She maneuvered her feet slightly and kicked off the high heels she had been wearing, sighing in comfort when they were finally off.

"Why don't we head out of here? We've said our 'hellos' and schmoozed with the donators. We've got that nice, big hotel room rented for the night while Lizzie has plenty of people to take care of her. What do ya think, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked as he kissed and nibbled on Bella's neck.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea, Mr. Cullen. I'll follow wherever you lead," Bella said as she turned and kissed Edward.

From now on, no matter where life would lead them, Bella and Edward would be together... the way it was always supposed to be.

_**The End**_


	22. Future Shot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thanks to Juliegirl18 for doing an awesome job beta'ing for me. And thanks to Bella's Executioner for pre-reading this for me.**

****This is a little future-shot of some Daddy Southernward. I wanted to have this up yesterday for Father's Day, but I failed. But hey, it's up now, so enjoy!**

Edward had begun to regret his decision. Bella was out of town for a book signing for her newest novel and he'd decided to take Lizzie back home with him to Alabama for the weekend. They usually waited and took the trip back home together, but it didn't work out that way this time. He knew that their parents would be around to help him if he really needed it, but he figured he could handle one little girl.

This was the first time he'd taken her alone on a plane ride and it was complete hell. She was whining and screaming and wiggling almost the entire time. Bella would always take a bag full of things to keep Lizzie occupied on the plane ride and of course Edward had forgotten the bag. It sat on the kitchen counter, ready to be grabbed on the way out. But of course, he had to grab a running toddler and a barking dog, so the bag was long forgotten.

After exiting the plane and grabbing the dog from the baggage claim, Edward was thankful to see his mom there to pick them up. He had his arms full, carrying a sleeping Lizzie, two carry-on bags and his hand wrapped around a leash.

"Hey there, baby girl," Esme whispered as she took the sleeping toddler from her father's arms. Edward leaned forward and kissed his mom's cheek before they walked toward the parking lot. While they often made the trip back home to visit their families, Edward still couldn't help but miss being able to drive just down the road to see his mom. He was a true 'Mama's Boy' at heart.

"I hate that Bella wasn't able to come home this weekend, but I'm excited to see you two," Esme said as the drove toward Edward's house. Mel barked from the back seat as if to remind Esme of her presence. "I didn't forget about you Mel. It's good to see you too."

"She's hoping to be done with everything by Sunday afternoon. If she is, she's gonna try to fly straight here. I don't know how late it will be though," Edward told his mom.

When they finally pulled up in front of their house, Edward quickly carried the luggage inside and then walked out to the barn where his mother waited with Lizzie and Mel. He planned to get some painting done this weekend and with Lizzie still sleeping, it seemed like the perfect time.

Esme laid her granddaughter on the small couch in the corner and hugged her son goodbye. She definitely treasured the time she was able to spend with them, but knew the look in his eyes. He wanted to get some work done and she wouldn't stand in his way.

"We'll see you on Sunday for supper, right?" she asked before walking out the door.

"Yeah mom. I don't know about Bella, but we'll be there," he said, smiling and motioning toward his sleeping daughter. He was pretty sure he and Lizzie would live off nothing but frozen dinners and take out until then, so a good home cooked meal would definitely be welcome.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

After about an hour of painting, Edward knew he needed to wake Lizzie up if he planned on getting any sleep tonight. She had a habit of taking small cat naps during the day so that she'd be at full power by night fall. He walked into the small bathroom he installed in the room and washed his hands. He'd made a lot of progress on the painting he was working on and was excited to show Bella.

Throwing the paper towels in the trash, he walked out of the bathroom to wake his daughter up, only he didn't need to. It seemed that she had already woken up on her own. Small green foot prints were splattered all over the floor. It was amazing how much trouble a toddler could get into in so little time.

Lizzie's laughter filled the air as Edward turned to find her in the corner of the room. She was covered in green paint from her hair down to her toes. Her hands, which were also covered in green paint, were running their way through Mel's shiny golden coat, which coincidentally was also green now.

Edward couldn't hold in his laughter anymore as he walked over to his daughter and swung her in the air. She giggled as he tickled her stomach and blew raspberries on her bare belly. Her hands ran through Edward's hair, but he didn't care one bit. The laughter of his little girl made everything alright.

"You wanna be an artist just like Daddy, don't ya baby girl?" he asked her as she continued to laugh. He and Bella often discussed what they figured would interest their daughter. More often than not, Lizzie chose to follow Edward and his paints rather than Bella and her laptop.

After a few minutes he carried Lizzie over his shoulder into the house, with Mel following right behind them. He knew he needed to give both his daughter and the dog a bath and contemplated washing them both at the same time. He thought better of it though when he realized what Bella's reaction would be when she learned of it.

After bathing Mel and Lizzie, it looked like the bathroom had been flooded. He mopped up the excess water quickly with a towel and carried a very sleepy looking Lizzie downstairs so she could eat something quickly. At least the artistic tornado episode earlier had made her sleepy again.

After she nodded off several times while trying to eat, Edward went ahead and took her to her bedroom. He dressed her quickly in her nightgown and laid her down on the small bed. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, he covered her up before kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Love you, baby girl," he whispered to her before he stood up to walk out of the room.

"Lub you," he heard his daughter whisper before she drifted off to sleep. Edward smiled widely as he gently pulled the door closed to where it was open just a small bit. Mel laid at the end of the bed and he didn't want her waking up Lizzie by scratching if she needed to get out.

Edward made his way into his bedroom and gathered his things to take a shower. He knew he had his fair share of green paint on his head after their little tickling match earlier.

As Edward rinsed the shampoo from his hair, he began to think about his wife. This was the first time he hadn't traveled with her to one of her book signings. Since they had gotten back together, they hadn't left each others sides. He missed her.

Groaning, Edward gripped his cock in his soapy hand and moved it up and down slowly. He imagined Bella, down on her knees in front of him, taking his length in her warm mouth. He could see the water cascading down her shoulders as she moved her mouth up and down, her eyes locked with his. He gripped his cock tighter and began to move his hand a little faster as he imagined Bella quickening her pace. He felt his body tense up, his orgasm rushing upon him as he imagined her swallowing down everything he had to offer. He moaned her name as he continued to stroke his cock, trying to make the feeling last a little longer.

Once Edward had calmed a little and his breathing was back to normal, he finished washing up and went straight to bed. If today had been any clue, he knew he was in for it tomorrow.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

"Pancakes are supposed to go in your mouth, baby girl, not in your hair," Edward said, laughing as he cleaned his daughter up with a wash cloth. Lizzie had come into his room bright and early this morning telling him that she was hungry. He decided pancakes would probably be easiest to fix. What he hadn't counted on was having to clean the sticky syrup off every square inch of his daughter's body.

Once Lizzie was cleaned and dressed, he took her and Mel down to the lake to feed the ducks. Lizzie walked beside him, her tiny hand gripping one of his fingers tightly and the other one tossing cubes of bread into the lake. After a while, Lizzie became bored by the ducks and began chasing Mel around the area. Edward didn't want her too get to close to the water so he pulled her into his arms and headed back toward the house.

Once they were back there, he figured it was too nice of a day to stay inside, so he laid down on the hammock in the shade. He knew it was nearing Lizzie's naptime, so he was hoping maybe she wouldn't fight him. Edward held Lizzie in his arms, her head resting on his chest and they both drifted off to sleep. Mel, who laid underneath them on the ground, soon followed.

"Wake up, handsome," Edward heard a voice whisper to him. He smiled as he dreamed of his wife. Suddenly, he felt the weight of his daughter's body being lifted off his chest. He tightened his hold on her and his eyes shot open.

"It's okay. I've got her," Bella whispered as she lifted her sleeping daughter from his arms. She laid her head against her shoulder and lightly kissed her forehead and rubbed her hand up and down her back.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until later," he said quietly as he stood up from the hammock and kissed her.

"I hurried everything along. I missed you guys," she said as they walked hand in hand back to the house. Edward smiled and leaned over to kiss her again.

"We missed you too," he whispered before Bella turned to go into Lizzie's bedroom. She laid her on the small bed before kissing her gently and walking out the door.

"Hopefully she'll sleep for a while longer, because I'd like to show you exactly how much I missed you," she said as she walked backwards toward their bedroom, pulling Edward by his belt loops.

Once they were inside the bedroom, Edward shut the door gently so he wouldn't wake up Lizzie. The child slept like a log when she wanted to, and other times the quietest noises would wake her up. Right now, he needed her to sleep.

Edward stepped toward Bella, who was already untying the wrap around dress she was wearing. She let the dress fall to the floor and stood before him wearing only her bra, panties, and a pair of shoes that made her legs look a mile long.

"You are so fucking sexy," he said as he gripped her face with both hands and pulled her in for a heated kiss. Her hands ran up and down his back, her nails lightly scratching his skin the way he liked.

When they both pulled away, breathless, Bella's hands began working on Edward's pants while he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Bella dropped to her knees to help free him of his pants. Once they were kicked off to the side, she immediately enveloped his cock into her warm mouth.

"Fucking hell, baby," he groaned as he let the feeling take over him. While he enjoyed the fantasy in the shower the day before, there was definitely nothing like the real thing. He gripped her hair tightly in one hand and tugged slightly to get her to look at him. Bella looked up at him, her brown eyes wide and sparkling.

"That's right. Keep looking at me," he said as he thrust slightly with his hips. Bella moaned around his cock and he felt it all the way to his toes. He knew that if he didn't stop her now that he would come soon. He pulled her hair slightly and she released him, standing up and looking at him in confusion.

"I wanna be buried in that pussy when I come, baby," he whispered in her ear as he reached around and unclasped her bra. He tossed it to the floor as he gently walked her backwards until her knees hit the bed. Lowering her down, he made quick work of removing her panties and shoes, tossing them all behind him.

Bella situated herself in the center of the bed and Edward stalked toward her as if she were his prey. She was in a way his prey, but she was very willing to be captured.

Edward ran his hands along her calves until he got to her knees. None to gently, he thrust her knees apart, leaving her wide open and exposed to him. Edward grinned down at her wickedly before he bent his head down and sucked her clit into his mouth.

"Oh God, Edward," she moaned as she fisted the sheets in her hands. Edward continued to suck and nibble at her clit as he thrust two fingers deep inside. She lifted her body off the bed and he couldn't help but place one hand under her and grab a handful of her ass and squeeze it tightly. Bella knew she was on the verge of coming and like Edward, she wanted him buried deep inside her when it happened.

She reached both hands down and gripped his hair, pulling it slightly to get his attention. Edward pulled his mouth away from her body and locked eyes with her. He slowly released his breath, blowing against the sensitive skin he was just feasting upon.

"Fuck me," she whispered into the quiet room. Edward slowly began to climb his wife's body, placing wet kisses along her heated skin. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and then released it, blowing gently until it puckered for him.

"Fuck me, please," she whispered to him. He reached down, gripping himself and ran the head along her moist center. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" he asked her teasingly. Suddenly, her legs wrapped tightly around him and her nails dug into his back.

"I said fuck," was all she was able to say before Edward thrust into her in one swift motion. Bella had to catch herself before she screamed out loud.

"Is that what you wanted?" he asked her as he pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in again. He had almost come instantly at the sensation of her being wrapped around him completely. It had only been days since they'd been together, but it felt like this every time.

"Oh God," Bella moaned as he continued the quick, yet deep movement inside her. She could feel his thrusting becoming erratic and knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. She reached a hand down between them and began to rub tight circles around her swollen clit. Edward's eyes followed the path of her hand and he groaned at the sight.

"Fuck, Bella. That's it baby. Make yourself come for me," he said, thrusting deeply into her. He reached down and lifted her leg, placing her ankle on his shoulder. He continued thrusting into her as he watched her touch herself. He felt her body begin to tighten around him and turned his head slightly, biting gently into the skin of her leg.

Bella's eyes widened at the feel of his teeth on her skin and her pussy clenched around him tightly as she felt herself give in. Edward continued thrusting, his pace increasing now that he knew she had come. A few more deep thrusts and he held himself inside her, gripping her leg tightly as he emptied himself inside her.

After a few moments, Edward lowered her leg down to the bed and laid himself down beside her. She turned and placed her head on his sweaty chest and ran her fingers up and down the naked skin.

"I missed you," she said quietly. He leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her head and inhaled her scent.

"I missed you too," he said. He didn't think it was possible to miss someone so much in only a few days.

"I don't wanna go away anymore unless you two are with me," she said. She'd been thinking about it the entire plane ride. She didn't want to have to leave them again and wouldn't if she could help it.

"Sounds fine by me," he told her as he lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly. The quietness of the room was broken up by the giggles of Lizzie.

"Sounds like someone's awake," he said, laughing slightly at the sounds of his daughter's joy.

"I'll get her," she said, before kissing him gently and wrapping her robe around her and exiting the room. He heard mumbled voices as his girls greeted each other after their time apart. He walked around the room getting dressed again and then pulled open the door just in time to see Bella walk out of the room with Lizzie in her arms.

She turned to him and raised one eyebrow in question. Edward quickly tried to remember anything he had done wrong and came up empty.

"What?" he asked her. She shook her head and laughed slightly.

"Do I even wanna know why our daughter has speckles of green paint on her head?"


End file.
